My Little Timed Prompts - Season 1
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: All the Prompts done in 60 minutes are found here. This is where I write whichever Prompt I must do, and in the end I will list the stats according to the Word Counter. Beware, chaos and crossover is upon in my writing.
1. Prompt 1

**Prompt 1**  
GG Quote - '...my teammate is disobeying my direct order.'

* * *

It is a Beautiful Afternoon in Equestria. Birds are Chirping. Flowers Blooming. Some Kids everyday afterschool, like me are resuming our hobbies of playing video games after some quick study. My quote is 'Getting things over with no matter the cost.' and I like to persist because that is my virtue.

Anyways, time for another sweet session of Starcraft 2 Legacy of the Void. I may be happy with the birthday gift, but not so much when Teammates likes to be effing stubbornoids.

I sat at the Computer Screen and type things in to log in. Game Run and here I am.

I rush to the 4v4 and choose Zerg. Game found. 3...2...1... Another Fort map as usual. For Maps are where we allied players share the base together. Much better than a 2-player-each fort in 4v4. So now let' say some hellos to Last Remnant, a Monlyth map that looks almost similar to Mars Sara.

There's my other teammates. Terran, Protoss, Protoss. One of those must be Classmates of mine. StairsFTW who must be Silverstream, and YakKayOh must belong to Yona. Terran and Protoss. Nice combination. The other Protoss player is unknown to me. GramSword.

"G.L.H.F.!" Typed in Silverstream at first,

"Hi Girls!" I typed and they greeted back,

The opponent team... There are two randoms, but two other picked Terran. Before anything else I was pinged. I use the color toggle to find the teal pinger which belongs to GramSword all along. It pinged rapidly.

"Derek, Please rush." It typed,

"Okay," I typed back, "I will attack in 4."

"They'll attack quicker than that."

"Okay then, 3 it is." I typed,

"..." is what GramSword typed before followed by "Do it in 2."

I sighed and do whatever. Getting a healthy economy.

"Stop with the Ecoing Bull****!" GramSword typed, "All Commanders are suppose to rush!"

I do whatever, getting more drones before assigning one to become a Spawning Pool.

"Zerglings come first before Drones." GramSword typed, "You should know that."

I ignored and do whichever still. As soon Spawning pool comes, plus one more Overlord, I select Zerglings and the three larvas started hatching. I see a single marine coming in, belonging to the Yellow, which is our opposing team, the color which I set to. And just in time for my zerglings to be spawn, rushing all the way to the first incoming marine. Then two more which gets surrounded. Two died in battle, but with two equals four additional Zerglings, I regroup them and rush them to the Terran Barracks.

"Way to go!" typed in SilverStream,

The Terran Barracks then lifts up before moving to the base. I rush the Zerglings to the barricade already, Looks like they are smart against the rush so I pull them back.

"No. Go back." GramSword typed, "Go back and attack."

I move to the debris but GramSword rebuted, "Not the Debris. the Front gate."

"They're barricaded." I typed,

"Do as I say and Push!"

I rush in and find SCVs repairing. I attempt three times before pulling back.

"Why are you not being aggressive?!" GramSword asked,

"It's suicide. I won't do it."

"Last Chance, Attack!" GramSword typed,

"I will not let my Zerglings Die." I typed back

I pull my Zerglings back and set them to the Xel Naga tower on my side. It was then GramSword did some typing.

"Gee Gee, **my teammate is disobeying my direct orders.** " typed in GramSword before the system message displays ' _GramSword has left the Game!'_

"Yona no like Gram." typed in Yona,

"I know. GramSword should've learn it's not good attacking a tough barricade." replied by Silverstream,

I scroll back to the base and start building on the first Expo, while getting some Vespene built and mined. Base Upgrade, and then Spire. Mutalisks coming before sending them to scout. What surprise, the same Terran Barracks trying to sneak fly in, only to turn around. My Eight Mutas starts firing on them, and it is too slow to escape. It catches on fire from rapid shots of acid glaives before BOOM! I then rush my Mutas to do some Economic Damaging.

"Are you ready?" asked Silverstream,

"Yona ready." replied Yona, I scrolled to see Six Thors, and Silver's combined Air force. Voids and Phoenixes. Two of them reach the Barricade and I mode my Mutalisks to attack the SCVs, decreasing their repairing rates.

I recognized some of the names. SpyroIsCoolz, DarkPrincess. That must be Spyro and Cynder. Together as Zerglings sending Hydralisks. I pull the Mutalisks back so the Thors and cannon them. Silver sends her the Phoenixes levitate Hydras up for her Voids to pick out. I resume to damaging most of the economy, by blowing up SCVs, Drones, and Probes. Then destroying their Hydralisk dens, preventing anymore Production of that unit.

"Not bad Kids. GG." typed in by SpyroIsCoolz before he and Cynder left. Followed by other two players.

Then Sandbar who is known as SandBar in this game only typed in the message. "See Gallus? I told you Derek won't fall for the same trick." Sandbar left, followed by Gallus.

 **VICTORY** shines our screen, and looks like it must be Gallus that tried to Proxy with his Barracks.

"Yona's getting sick of Sand's stupid trick." Yona typed, she must be angered.

"No worries." I typed a reply, "I'm onto any Proxys this time."

I return to the Menu Screen. Only to get a whispering from a Teacher named 'PrincessofBooks' who must be from Ms. Sparkle.

"Well done on your Match." Sparkle typed, "But I heard an Argument going on again."

I do some replying, "It was GramSword." I hit enter before continue to type, "He's forcing me to follow direct orders and let my Zerglings attack a Barricaded Ramp."

"It's not that hard. They're just Depots and Barracks." replied Sparkle,

"Well what if they have around ten SCVs to keep the repairing?" I replied,

"Around Ten?" Sparkle replied, "That must be Sandbar. I now understand, but GramSword? I now know him."

"The last thing he said before leaving is _'Gee Gee,_ _ **my teammate is disobeying my direct orders.**_ _'_ " I replied to her,

"Well thank you for the Notification. I'll see to it that GramSword will receive detention." Ms. Sparkle said, "I know he has Leadership, but that's no excuse forcing orders upon someone." I smiled, hopefully he'll learned his lesson. "Did something else happened during your match? Well besides the rush?"

"Well..." I begin to type before thinking, "Gallus's proxy barracks was exposed."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know how to send Zerglings early." I typed, "But it also helps me Scout for incoming Proxies. Gallus also tried it again."

"I think that earns him a 5 Mile Jog." Sparkle typed, "Again, Congrats. Please carry on with your game."

"Okay" is my replied before exiting the game.

 **(FINISHED! 7 Minutes and 19 seconds left)**

* * *

 **Words:** 1,134  
 **Characters:** 6,496  
 **Sentences:** 69  
 **Avg. Words per Sen.:** 17  
 **Avg. Chars per Sen.:** 95  
 **Avg. Word length:** 4.8  
 **Paragraphs:** 55  
 **Reading Level:** 11-12th Grade

 **I write like:** Agatha Christie


	2. Prompt 2

**Prompt 2**  
Generic Scenario - After ten years, you meet someone who sent you to exiles from another world.  
Former World: Black Clover (Where People there use Grimoire to do Spells)  
Now World: Jojo + MLP (Humanized Equestria with Martial Arts, Stands, Ripple, and other Fantasy Stuff)

* * *

The crescent moon rises for night time in Modern Ponyville. Lights glowing from inside houses. A Car drives through, before a hooded man is revealed. It wields a Grimoire, a Book containing magic spells. This one's cover has a Clover image.

"So this is the Normal World," muttered the stranger, "Yet filled with magic. What made it happened?"

 _"Yes Cojocaru. This is the place where four Clover Mages were defeated."_ the Stranger noticed the ear-piece used for communications starts vibrating by voice. _"Do you remember the person you exiled?"_

He held one finger on the right side of the eye. "Yes. I remember sending someone to check on that brat. I sent four Apprentices, one per year only."

 **Fifteen Years ago before Exile...**

His name is Derek, he had to wait another year to hope he gets a grimoire. But it never came. His family were the only ones that got one, and his fifth year equals his last chance. But luck was never on his side. Afterwards he was, then at age 11 Derek starts stealing from the goods and riches before targeting the Grimoire at the Tower, but was caught later and sent to exiles from the world as punishment. No one has heard of his name. Only a very few. Few including Captain Cojocaru who he himself sent to exiles.

 _"His damn persistance is what ticks me off." Cojocaru said, "That's why I'm gonna kill him."_

 **Fast forward to Seven years ago.** Derek was found in the alleyway, beaten and bruised already by a robed man with a Grimoire.

"One more chance to drop the stupid act." Said the strange.

"I will be someone special." Derek repeated, which made him angry. It conjures a ball of demonic fire, about to end his life. But dark shadows grasp the wrist of the attacker. A Blue hair-flowing lady is the grappler.

"That is far enough." she said, before launching a shadow-powered punch. It launches it to the ceiling. It is dead. Blood leaks from the crack wall of the bricked building.

"Are you a Tome-Caster too?" Derek asked,

"No. I'm a Martial Artist." She answered, "Come with me, I will take you to a safer place."

 **Now to 5 years ago.** He has grown up at the Ponyville Middle Schools, meeting Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Later he learned Kickboxing to help defend himself. At first this was suggested against by the stranger, but no avail.

There he is, walking home through the sidewalk streets of Ponyville, after 2 years of training. He learns that the outside world of the Grimoire world is where spiritual ripple and Stands exists. Derek has yet to discover one of those.

But now, a hooded man with a tome appears in his sight.

"Are you Derek Ruth?" it asked,

"I am that kid." Derek answered,

"Then die." it immediately throw away all hesitation, revealing a grimoire. The tome opens and places his free hand through, phasing into the magic realm. It draws out the energy sword and rushes to the boy.

However, Derek immediately glares and shifts to his Kickboxing pose. It does a first swing but Derek ducks. Try as that Caster might, Derek's agile training pays off for the dodging. It sprints for an overhead slash, but Derek ducked again, this time doing a sweep, knocking it down.

The apprentice tries one more time, before Derek delivers multiple punches to the faces and chests. It is growling.

"Why you!" Hand through tome of magic casting, pulling out a broader knife. It tries to end his life, only to be uppercutted as a counter attack, sending the Tome-User into the air and straight to the ground of concrete. Sending him unconscious.

 **Fast forwarding to 4 years ago.** Derek was at the grassy fields resting and watching the sun. His eyes flutter to closed door. He could hear heavy walking, but couldn't move since he's tired from the hard work at Applejack's Acres.

It is snorting and growling in pain. He immediately felt a needle pain, forcing Derek to grab the hole by palm, to keep from bleeding out.

However... There was no blood. Only some kind of magic power.

"Take my Ripple power." it said, revealing a male voice, "Avenge me."

He doesn't know what it is until a new Student Twilight Sparkle revealed it a Ripple Power, given to him by Spike Sparkle's true father. He learns that the Six Girls had their own Stand Power, including Spike.

 **Straight to 3 years ago** where Derek went on adventures with the Girls to battle evil forces. Another Grimoire Apprentice approaches, and Derek told them to go on ahead to stop Professor Tirek.

"Are you one of another Grimoire-Using scums?" Derek asked, hinting a glare of hostility.

"That I am." it answered, "And you know what I must do for the Sake of the Clover Kingdom." It pulls out the Tome and feels charged from Red Lightning Magic. It starts shooting bolts, but Derek used only his fist charged with Ripple and punched through. It shattered the lightning bolt, making that Tome-user mad.

"Strike One. My Turn." Derek said, pulling out the Long Arrow-shaped green sword toy. It is becoming alive by such power. The Robed attacker fires more Lightning Bolts, this time deflected by the Futuristic Toy Sword, few of them sent right at the Attacker's zone.

Derek then afterimages straight in the Attacker's face, giving a hard whack with his Toy Saber. And then flurry of toy sword swings, **"Plastic Sword Overdrive!"** which makes him fly slowly upwards. The Assassin is sent flying upwards into the midair before Derek jumps with his Toy Blaster. Filled with Ripple energy, it fires Ripple-powered Energy Blasts, sending it to the ground like a short meteor shot.

 **Then to 2 Years ago,** Derek's stand has finally awakened. A Black flying Spiritual Dragon looking very western, covered with Bright Gold armor. But the appearance of the Stand looks female, along with the Voice. Derek named it 'Golden Firezard', and became part of the Harmony Stand team as a Rookie at first. Use of toy weapons is finally discarded.

Dio tried to recruit Derek but Derek declined and defeated Dio. Twilight and friends joined up and Twilight used 'The World' spell to counter Dio's. Dio is no more, and everything is saved.

 **One Year ago left,** another Grimoire Assassin. This time it's his former friend. But to put it very short, it did not lasted long.

"Forgive me, Derek. It must be done." Refusing to give its name, it raises the tome, with the Frosty aura surrounding him. One big ice shard fired in front of Derek. But Derek's stand Golden Firezard appears and shields with the shield, the backside of it has golden armor, making the Ice shard crack and be reduced to small pieces. Derek slams his cowboy boots onto few of the Ice Pieces and points at the foe.

 **"Firezard!"** The Stand opens its maw and shoots rapid-rated fireballs. The stand repeats the "Muda" sound for each shot, and the assassin is unable to break through barrage of fireballs with even his strongest Ice spell. With enough mass swarms of fireballs, the assassin explodes and is seen on the ground with clothes burnt as soon the smoke dissolves.

Derek grinned and turn around. "Apology Accepted."

 **And now... Present.** Cojocaru spent minutes on a hunt, until finally finding the grown man Derek walking through the streets. It blinks to the street, stopping Derek. It made him stopped and shocked two other girls.

"Captain Cojocaru." Derek said the name after recognizing the face.

"Derek Ruth. The magic-less boy, and now... You're still magic-less." Cojocaru said, and sighing, "I was hoping you would gain magic from Social Standards, and yet you failed both of those."

"Wait, so you're the one that send those spellcasting Assassins?" Derek said, "Well good riddance for those bullies."

"Let's skip to the concerns of punishing you for still failing to achieve a Required Social Standards after your 10 years of exile for Stealing. DEATH!" Cojocaru's grimoire opens, and he starts off with a blue arcane beam fired.

"Not this time. Firezard!" Derek shouted, calling forth his Ghostly partner, it uses the claw gauntlets made of gold, slashing the beam in splitted water streams.

That made Cojocaru gasp in shock, "What is this? An evil Grimoire?!"

"Not Grimoire." Derek corrected, "Stand. And now I'm gonna use it to make you pay for the repeated humiliations."

Cojocaru snapped to normality and starts firing Arcane Missiles like a Spreading Machinegun.

"Jeez Celestia!" shouted one of the girls, "He's gonna hurt innocent people!"

"Not if I can help it." Derek said, "BEAM TIME!" and then Firezard lets loose of her maw before a big beam of fire sends Cojocaru flying, before Derek dashes with his Stand out, Dragonic Gauntlet of Gold formed a Knuckle, punching it into the air before launching Cojocaru with a big fiery blast. Sending it flying to the air and to the grassy ground.

"Woo-Hoo!" shouted another girl in pink hair.

Just as Derek is about to send a final blow, a hand stops Derek. "Wait a moment. We should alert the authorities now we stopped Cojocaru." Derek calmed down a moment and agreed. But not before turning around and pulling out a note and quickly write down something with his pen. After he is done, Derek tears the written note clean off.

"Here's your receipt." Derek said, "Keep the change." finger opens to let the note fly all the way to the face of Cojocaru.

"Oh come on!" she shouted, "That's a bad pun and you know it!" and glares at Pinkie Pie, "You taught him this, didn't you?"

Derek walks down the street followed by two girls, Twilight and Pinkie.

 **(FINISHED! 3 Seconds)**

* * *

 **Words:** 1,631  
 **Characters:** 9,305  
 **Sentences:** 92  
 **Avg. Words per Sen.:** 18  
 **Avg. Chars per length.:** 102  
 **Avg. Word length:** 4.7  
 **Paragraphs:** 54  
 **Reading Level:** 11-12th Grade

 **I write like:** Anne Rice


	3. Prompt 3

**Prompt 3**  
Video Game - Detroit: Become Human  
Thing - Replacement

 **(AN: After seeing Youtube Videos of the game 'Detroit: Become Human', it actually got me thinking. What if those RK Androids or whichever could have a head that will be like that Real Human Person like me? This is where that Prompt come in. Let's see how well I do today.)**

* * *

Detroit. A City in the state of Michigan. It is one of the states near the border of Canada. And it has become the richest and the future tech. Mainly because they got androids. It is now spreading to the Michigan State, before low to other states. Androids were built to think and feel, but some times they can become deviant, which is a job for the Authorities to bring down Deviants.

But there is another story. That story is from me. I live in Detroit as welll, and I am the only person of the family, the only family member to have no permission to have or be near an Android. They feel I lack responsibility so I get no Android until I prove it. And they just won't listen. I was proving that I have my responsibilities as an adult and yet they refuse to believe my truthful words.

It has been 4 months since they got three new androids, now befriending each others. And now everything is going south to dark heavens. I finished brushing my charcoal black hair with my purple comb, combing it from right of my head to over left. I put on my glasses to learn about the news. The fourth android is already ordered and my parents are rich.

"A new android? But we already have three." I said, but I thinked for a moment until I conclude, "Perhaps I'm getting a new one at last."

"No Derek." my Dad said, "We already told you. We are replacing you."

"Replacing me?" I asked in a state of confusion, I walk to the living room to find a fourth android, which is a skin of me. "An Android impersonating me?"

"More than that." My mom said, "We did some custom orders to act with much more good behavoir than you, since you fail to be very responsible."

"R-Rediculous!" I said, "I am being more Responsible!" but they ignored my words.

"Derek, because we are replacing you," Dad said, "That means we are banishing you through the Dimension gate we invented." he turns to the Custom RK200 Android, who's very muscular. "Herc. Drag him to the Circle Gate."

I was unable to evade the grab as one of their RK200 gates grabbed me by my shirt. I watch as Dad turns on the Dimension Gate device. Blue portal energy being powered, before Herc arm tosses me through the Portal.

"Goodbye Derek." Dad said, "Good luck in the new world."

I almost blacked out from the portal wormhole speed of vaccuming, covering my eyes with my arms, before feeling a gust of wind followed by a splash through the water.

I began swamming up after uncovering away from my arms, holding my breath and trying to swim upwards. I reached the surface and gasped for air, making my way to the meadowy flats, dragging myself and sitting myself up. I saw the portal where my Parents are looking down at me. After Mom and Dad casually waved goodbye at me, the portal closes.

I can't believe this is happening. I wanted an Android like anyone else. Then my Parents became greedy with having more Androids while I'm parentally prohibited from having my own Android until I proven myself to be have proper responsibility when I know I have one. Then replacing me because I lack those, and they refuse to believe that I do have those Responsibilities.

"Hey... Are you okay?" I look around to find just one Bug-eyed pony looking at me, Ignoring a wild animal and trying to dry off myself.

"Um, can you listen?" I pay no attention, "I am speaking to you."

"Then tell your pet to move away please." I responded, "I'm not in the mood."

"You're misunderstooded." It was then I saw the Bug Pony's lips moving. "I'm actually the one talking."

"Now Androids talking the form of- You know what, buck those Android things."

"Ocellus! There you are!" I turn to the Purple Unicorn with wings who was trotting here. Brushing off everything that's androids, giving up my dream of getting my own android, I was about to walk away when someone shouted. "A real live human?! I thought those are just legends." Then followed by other five. Cyan, and White coming in.

"Twi, we should continue our School Job." It was the Cyan who spoke, wielding Rainbow Mane, before looking at me. "Who is this?"

"A real human. We must thank Ocellus later," the one Twi called said, "But Where did you find this legend?"

"It was nothing." Ocellus said, "I found him falling into the Lake from the Blue Portal."

"But what about school?" said the White Unicorn,

"Oh right. We find out later, but we should bring it with us." Twilight said, "The Everfree is too dangerous for him to go to."

 **And thus I was greeted to this world's Ponies who assured me those are not Androids but real and magical.** After greetings with the Ponies and other Races, I was enrolled to the School of Friendship high. It's just like any other schools, starting off slow because I am very inept, but this Ocellus changeling helped me through.

Then afterwards at the Principals Office to explain about my home and culture. Twilight was upset that those Androids I explained replaced me. Even Applejack was ticked off that a family evicted one of their own so an Android become the replacement. Twilight then decided to keep me in Equestria as the new permanent student.

Afterwards, I managed to get to know the Six Students. The yak called Yona, a Pony Sandbar, Gallus the Griffon, Smolder the Dragon, Silverstream the Hippogriff that can become a Sea Pony, and Ocellus who's a Reformed Changeling.

Gallus started rough at me because he somehow hated my guts but lightly punished to make sure there is no violence. I met each of the Leaders, including Princess Celestia the ruler of Equestria. Nightmares plaguing me that my Family is making sure I stay dead and replaced by the Impersonating Android, but Princess Luna came and helped by dispelling those nightmares. Thorax's brother, Pharynx is what he called, starts toughening me out with intense training to remove my weaknesses.

As months passed, I felt that I have earned the magic of friendship. I have finally found my Interspecies Friendship, hopefully to make my Parents vommit. If they're going to keep me from having an Android as my friend, at least anything that's non-human.

 **Couple of Months have passed** since I accepted Equestria as my new home place. I've discovered some awesome magic and was given lessons on spellcasting. I later advanced to Elemental Spells, focusing mostly on Earth, Water, average on Ice, and lessly on Fire, Air, and Lightning. This will surely help defend myself against Everfree Monsters and other crooks.

Then the time comes when Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow takes us on a Field Trip, whom learned their lessons by letting go of their competitions. I somehow find myself lost because I know how mazy the forest gets.

"Derek! Derek Ruthos!"

I paused. Someone that knows my full name could be a Family member, or a Stranger. I turned around to keep myself from surprise attacks and also from being surrounded. I noticed I'm on the other side of the road. I turn to find a person like me coming out of the forest. It has the outfit of the Android, and it's head is exactly like I have. Charcoal Black Hair brush from right to around left of my head.

I show no kindness, preparing a ball of magic frost.

"Wait. Please wait." Android pleaded, but I kept my caution on my feet.

"Why should I?" I demanded, "You Detroit Androids treated me like trash long enough."

"I'm not here to fight." Android pleaded again, "I'm just sent here to bring you back."

"Kered. Enough."

I saw a familiar face. It was my brother Bran. His hair is brown. Mine was brown once before darkened.

"Go back to the Portal, I will handle this." Bran ordered,

"Of course." He turns around and jogs back.

After a minute of staredown, he speaks.

"Derek... Long time no see..." Bran said, "Unfortunately I must cut the nice talk, to tell you that your existance is no longer needed."

"So it didn't look many years for them to decide." I snorted,

"Please... Do the right thing and let me kill you." Bran asked, "Our faith decided that your existance will bring Doom."

"Tell those faiths I will not allow that." I hissed,

"If you keep living, it will mean-"

"I don't care about what Doom or evil Prophecy you are talking about." I interrupted him, "Tell your faiths that I am not going to be a sacrifice. I will not become a Pawn of Fate."

He sighed, "So be it." then raised his arm, wielding a hi-tech wrist-braced weapon. It fires disk-shaped cutting projectiles.

With my ice magic channeled from the Ice Tome I am maining, I fired Ice Bolts and freeze those into blocks. He jumps up and unholsters his short-barreled energy rifle. I propelled myself with a jet-blast of ice to dodge the rifle's lasers, before firing icy blasts at him.

Many beams missed, but one is coming for me, so I swung my arm upwards to cast an Icy Barrier. The laser is stopped, leaving only small cracks of Ice. I repeated the Icy Barrier Spell as Bran fired a full-powered laser from his rifle. Before it can be shattered by one more charged blast, I launch my palm at the ice, launching Shards of Ice.

Bran moved out of the way, but only fewer shards left cuts on the jumpsuit of his. Bran raised his left arm to let loose a flash bang blast from his left hi-tech wrist-bracer. I covered my arms to prevent any flash.

I don't see him in front of me, but then Bran comes from behind with a Knife at my throat.

"In the name of my Faithful Lord, be sacrificed immediately!"

It didn't come. He shouted in pain from the tackle sized of a Boulder. It was Yona the Yak.

"Yak no like Trash-treaters!" Yona shouted,

"How dare you interfere." Bran shouted, about to pull out his rifle, but I stopped him with a beam of freezing. From leg to head I channeled my beam before he is finally frozen in place. I finally defeated my brother.

I then noticed that the students are watching and cheered. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were also watching. Applejack coming up to my brother Bran who gives a soft buck.

"The reason you failed Bran, is because of one thing you have underestimated." I explained, uncaring if he'll reply. "One simple thing you underestimated and it's this. The magic of Friendship."

 **(FINISHED! 7 Seconds)**

* * *

 **Words:** 1,804  
 **Characters:** 9,958  
 **Sentences:** 93  
 **Paragraphs:** 60  
 **Avg. Words per Sen.:** 20  
 **Avg. Chars per Sen.:** 108  
 **Av. Word Length:** 4.6  
 **Reading Level:** 9-10th Grade

 **I write like:** Agatha Christie


	4. Prompt 4

**Prompt 4**  
Video Game - War Wind (PC Game, 5th Gen I believe)

* * *

Yavaun, the world of aliens. This is the world where four alien races co-existed, and they are at war. Tha'Roons, the naga-like thinkers who act like the leading elitists. They've enslaved Eaggras the Vine-like Creatures who are builders and engineers, and the Obblinox, three-legged strong reptile-like being the backbones. Then... The Shama'Li, intelligent with mystical wisdom, master of magic and stealth.

It has been so long, and most Slaves opposing Tha'Roons rules rebelled and left, but went on separate ways.

But right now... This is where I come in.

Once a young teenaged human, now an Eaggra with a mind and heart of a human. Armed wit only the stone hammer and a backpack of stuff, I play as the Scrub gathering resources and building stuff just as Prime Maker told me to do. It wasn't 3 months long however until I've been promoted to Artisan, then to the awesomeness of being the 'Super Artisan'. I can also now build Weaponry and Combat Vehicles.

The current mission, fight off the Invasion of Tha'Roon and the Obblinox who's forced to help. The Faction E19 shall not fail this.

With enough resources I by myself built a Machinegun Turret, manually operated. Built on the front side of the trench, inches away so that way I can retreat and take cover. I see the comrades coming to help. Squires, Scouts, Druids. Artisans in their Transport Vehicles. Already building turrets.

Here comes the Obblinoxes! Veterans armed with Guns and Pistols. But Scouts are armed with Rifles to shoot them back. Squires claw at the Obblinox and they are too slow to dodge those attacks. Agents rushing in to my position, only to be pegged by rocky pellet leads shot from the machine gun.

The Tha'Roons then joins in for the fun. Then so does our Ally, the Shama'Lis.

Shamans and Psychics having a Magic Fight. But the Shamans are much powerful. Psychics did not stand a survival chance for even a minute against our Shama'Li allies.

"Derek! DEREK!"

I hear someone calling my name. A Tha'Roon Warrior wielding a Sword coming for me! I aim my Machine Gun Turret and fire! The Tha'Roon Executioner moved out of the way and to behinds of the Boulder.

"Wait Derek! We should talk!" The Executioner who spoke to me talked, but I have my suspicions against them. Tha'Roons cannot be trusted.

"I'm not falling for it!" I replied, before resuming to targeting their Jump Troopers and firing many machine gun pellets. Magic Bolts fired and the Jump Trop falls to explosion.

"No No No No No! You gotta trust me!" The same Executioner said, "COME ON! TRUST ME!" and he repeats that word over and over before turning my head to the Eaggra Knights.

"Can you take care of that one." They salute before moving to where the Executioner was hiding, ambushing and clobbering them. Frag earned for them.

Of course that doesn't stop them. Because text appears in my eyes.

"RickJ: Let's talk about Politics Now!"

I snorted after recognizing that Name who I consider annoying to me and open the Message Window showing the text. I let the Machinegun Cool down while typing on the Holographic Keyboard.

"CharDirk: RickJ, I told you. 'I do not talk Politics'." Then I push the button that is a crossed-out Sound Wave button. Finally muting someone.

There's a Shama'Li bulky but has viking-style hair. Yep, that's one of my Classmate Yona. Three Additional Shama'lis coming as well, the Spike-ridged Defender Smolder, the Pink Shama Scout Silverstream, and the Advanced Templar in green Sandbar. Gallus and Ocellus are Eaggras however. Ocellus being Ranger, and Gallus being Grenadiers because I think Gallus is a fan of making things explode.

Anyways, Smolder noticed the Private Message Window and came to me while using my MachineGun.

"What was that about?" Smolder asked,

"Oh, just an old friend of mine who's trying to get me into being a Man of Politics." I replied,

"Politics? Ugh, that is boooooring." Smolder groaned,

"Wasn't that RickJ?" here is the Light-blue Eaggra Ocellus, "He's trying to recruit us into the army of Politics. It's not my cup of tea."

"Yeah me too." I replied, "Not my can of soda as well." I turn my head to my machine gun, "Anyways..." I continue firing at the random Tha'Roon-Obblinox alliance while others resume.

We're almost close! The invaders are running out of attacking power. It's only a matter of time until-that jerk RickJ is coming to me again! I sighed in frustration.

"Get the message!" I told RickJ as I aim my Machine Gun at him, "I! WILL! NOT! JOIN! THE! ARMY! OF! POLI-! -TICS!" and I shout each word per exclamating mark as I shoot my Machine Gun Turret.

 _"Invader Power too low! Retreating now!"_

I hear it on the enemy side. The Obblinox and Tha'Roons teleporting out. Very few refusing as they try to attack. But they suffer the Miss with headshots, fragging them and sending them to the Tha'Roon/Obblinox spawn point.

It was then after Schoolbell rings for next school period...

* * *

...we finally finished the game. My other six classmates, Dragon, Yak, Changeling, Griffon, Pony, and Hippogriff who can become a Seapony, cheered for the victory of the Eaggra/Shama'li Alliance in the OASIS Game 'War Wind RP Realm'. The Tha'Roon/Obblinox Empire has been defeated. Yes, War Wind happens to be my Favorite Game since Childhood, and I'm glad those students in Friendship High School knows about that game too. We take off our OASIS Goggles and Gloves, while I look at the E-Mail. It was from that same 'RickJ' person.

 _"Someday, you will join the Political Guild."_

"Great Job, mares and gentlecolts." our Principal Twilight said, "Remember, Teamwork is Key to Victory. Now off to your Next Period."

Just as I am going to Exit the Door, Twilight asked a word with me.

"Who is this RickJ?" she asked, "He seems to know you. Was he in one of your class?"

"No." I replied, "He's in another Class. And he's been bugging and forcing others to join his Guild of Politics. He did that to me the fifth timed day."

"That seem's bad."

"I know. He's been desperate on forcing me." I said,

Twilight thinked for a bit and said, "Maybe you should let us handle RickJ." she decided, "If he tries to bug you again, I'll see him reported to the Admins.."

"I guess that works." I nodded, "Seeing that RickJ won't leave me alone."

A short talk done, and I head to gym as Smolder wants me to hurry up.

 **(FINISHED! 9 Minutes and 4 second left)**

* * *

 **Words:** 1,098  
 **Characters:** 6,281  
 **Sentences:** 77  
 **Avg. Words per Sen.:** 15  
 **Avg. Chars per Sen.:** 82  
 **Avg. Word Length:** 4.8  
 **Paragraphs:** 43  
 **Reading Level:** 11-12 Grade

 **I write like:** Agatha Christie


	5. Prompt 5

**Prompt 5  
** Generic Scenario - "What would happen if I'm a Mobius Character ending up in the world of MLP?"

* * *

The sun dawns for the next morning in the world of Ponies, known as Equestria. Birds are chirping, trees are blooming, skies are breezing. Then Bushes are rustling. The bushes from one of the forest patch is rustling. Out comes a head of a human. His blackish metallic helmet shaped of any robot head is rusty and has holes. He looks like a teenager, pale blue eyes scouting the ponies.

No other way to hide the brighter red scar given by his Brother after his sparring with the brother over 3 thousand years ago. With his parents gone missing and his brother striking out on his own, denying Dirk's request to help and be his companion. Crushed by Rejection and Banishment by his Brother Brand, but at least he's given a proper life as a new Gizoid.

Now, he finds himself walking out of the bushes so he can explore the Ponyville.

Not so good at first. As he looks around to find a job. To earn funds so he can buy a house to live. His appliance unfortunately gets turned down for being too young, suggested to go to school. Dirk refused to give up however. He showed his refusal against someone getting him to stop being a special one. That's something he thinked.

Every night he goes to one of the Ponyville's Alley to sleep every night. At least he is able to dream about the memories, but unknown to him is a watcher undetected.

This is the 4th day, he's able to meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He's given a good home at the Clubhouse. Being half-human means he needs to eat. But on the 5th day destiny decides to remove the homeless status.

After heading to one of the Kindergartens, Cheerilee denies him, since he's not of the age. He tries to sneak in so he can learn, but stopped by a Voice.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Behind the window outside the Building, Dirk looks up to see the Purple Unicorn with Wings. _Alicorn?_ Is what Dirk's thinking. _That must be the Alicorn. It has wings and a horn._

Dirk decides to give a random answer. "Doing nothing?"

"I know you're trying to sneak in. You should know better." Twilight scolded, "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. Probably missing." I answered,

"I know you are lying." she said, not buying it.

"Then my answer will remain the same, no matter how much harsh you get with the Interrogation." Dirk stated, which shocked her,

"Well in that case." Twilight glared as she charged up the spell, firing the memory spell beam. It only took half an hour, going through to find the truth.

"Twiiiii-liiiiiight!" Another female voice as Twilight used the Memory Spell. Here comes the Pink Pony, the Rainbow-Maned Pony, and a Baby Walking Dragon who has wings.

"Hey! Isn't that the one Scootaloo's with?!" said the Rainbow Pony, pointing her hoof of accusement. The flash of spell where Twilight's eyes goes from pure white to normal purple. "Did you find that monster's Parents?" asked Rainbow.

"That's the Bad news." Twilight replied, "His parents were no where to be found after being sent here." Which saddens the two. "I'll explain about his memories later."

She asked Rainbow to gather friends for the meeting after school to explain all about Dirk's memories while Dirk himself sleeps in the Quarters.

During that, the rest of the Mane Six were not happy about Dirk the Gizoid's older brother, who's pure human and expert in swords.

"What a poor human." said Fluttershy,

"That Bran's a big meanie." said Pinkie Pie,

"I can't believe that Jerk!" Rainbow was angry, "That's no way to treat a little brother!"

"You're not the only one with that Grudge." Applejack agreed, "This Brand Creature prevented him from finding their family. If I see him, I wanna buck his head off. That's no way to treat a little brother."

"Isn't that too Extreme?" Twilight Sparkle asked, "But I do agree against someone who treated him poorly." She turned to Rarity, "Have you spoken with Miss Cheerilee?"

"Yes, but she said no." Rarity sighed, "Saying her School is full and doesn't accept anymore students. But I can clearly see three empty seats of the 25"

"No it's not that." Applejack said, "He wanted to go to that School, but he's not young enough to enroll here."

"Applejack's right." Twilight agreed, "He is appropriate enough for our School, but he's very new to our World. I'd like to see him get up to speed."

Thus comes with Door slammed opening, where Spike runs in with a look that's about to barf.

"Spike. We're still in the Meeting." Twilight said, before Spike burped green fire which shapeshifts into a scroll. "A letter from Celestia?" she starts reading, "She wants us to Enroll him in our School to teach friendship. Then it's settled. Me and Starlight will take charge getting him up to speed, then I will enroll him. It is our job as teachers to teach." and thus they agreed.

And another thus, Dirk the Gizoid finds himself as the fresh new student in the school of Friendship. He met the Princesses on the second day, though disturbing them two for the truth Dirk spoke out, which Applejack laughed.

Afterwards, he becomes the Student's new Classmate. He met the light-blue Changeling Ocellus, the orange dragon Smolder, a Yak named Yona, Blue Griffon Gallus who tried to sneak claw but miserably failed because of the robotic parts, as Twilight said, "His parts are made of Titanium, and your Claws are pitiful against such metal.". Then there's Silverstream who he met only to get hugged, and called cute. Then Sandbar. It was very sooner Dirk and Ocellus became study duos, and Ocellus growing a bit overprotective of Dirk, which Twilight reminded of Rainbow Dash overprotective of everything.

Dirk has found a growing life at last, learning to fight against anything that's dishonest, and not even his big brother will force a terrible fate upon him.

 **(FINISHED! 20 Seconds)**

* * *

 **Words:** 1,007  
 **Chars:** 5688  
 **Sentences:** 54  
 **Paragraphs:** 33  
 **Avg. Words per Sen.:** 19  
 **Avg. Chars per Sen.:** 106  
 **Av. Word Length:** 4.7  
 **Reading Level:** 9-10th Grade.

 **I write like:** Arthur Clarke


	6. Prompt 6

**Prompt 6**  
Video Game - Battle Chef Brigade (8th Gen, PC)

* * *

 **(BUT FIRST, quick Character Profile of its Stuff)  
**

 **Name: Dirk  
** **(His style of cooking is a mixture of American and Italian.)**

 **Creature: Human**  
 **Class: Gunslinger**  
 **Weapon: Cleaver & Guns**  
 **Element: Earth**

 **Age: 19**  
 **Hometown: Unknown**  
 **Fav. Food: Pizza**

 **HP: 6/6**  
 **MP: 0/0 (Uses Ammo Instead)**  
 **Inventory: 9**

 **Movesets:**

 **Standard: A slow but average-power swing.**  
 **Down: A slow horizontal swing.**  
 **Up: A slow upward uppercut swing**  
 **Air: A slow over-head quarter-clock swing.**

 **Defensive: Does a Leap-to-Roll to avoid attacks. Invincible when used.**

 **Skill A: Pull trigger of a Gun. If out of ammo, reloads automatically.**  
 **Skill B: Switch between three different guns equipped.**  
 **Skill C: Moves the Crosshair to another Target on Screen.**

 **C.E. Combat Items:**  
 **Health Stone (+3 Health)**  
 **Light Jacket (+Increases Speed and Leap-to-Roll length)**  
 **Heart Pin (+Increases Health Regen)**  
 **Ammo Pouch (+Speeds up Reload)**  
 **Zoom Scope (+Increases power on Guns)**  
 **Anti-Armor (+Bullets pierce through enemies)**  
 **Silver Lead (+All Poisons are removed from Ingredients)**  
 **Special Glasses (+Zooms a bit out to be in range of guns)**

 **C.E. Firearm Items:**  
 **90mm Pistol (Quick but weak Close-Range weapon. 8 Shots per reload)**  
 **Buffalo Rifle (Powerful Long Range Weapon with slow reload. 1 Shot per reload)**  
 **P.A. Shotgun (Weapon with Wide range shooting 8-pellets. 4 Shots per reload.)**  
 **Military Rifle (Semi-Weak version but improved Reloading. 3 Shots per reload.)**  
 **Burst SMG (Rapid-Firing weapon, fires 3 per trigger. 5 Shots per reload.)**  
 **Gold Revolver (Medium-powered C.R. Weapon. 6 shots per reload)**  
 **Bow and Arrow (A primitive weapon. Charge longer for powerful shot. 1 Shot)**  
 **Coach Gun (A double-barrel shotgun. 12x2-pellets per shot. 1 Shot per reload)**

 **C.E. Cooking Items:**  
 **Journeyman Expertise: Rainbow Power (+Bonus: Serve a Dish with a Rainbow Gem used for Matching)**  
 **Pizza Garlic Powder (+ 4 1x2 Green Sauce)**  
 **Can of Pasta Sauce (+ 4 1x2 Red Sauce)**  
 **Copper Tongs (+ Keeps fragile gems from shattering)**

 **C.E. Cookware Items:**  
 **Grandpa's Grill Pan (+ Match 2, Semi-Slowly Promotes, Combo Bonus)***  
 **Replaces Combo Pan**  
 **Tailgate Pot (+ Match 2, - Cannot match Blue)**

 **Current Gear:**  
 **Combat: Worry Pouch, Ammo Pouch, Kirin's Winged Boots**  
 **Firearms: Buffalo Rifle, P.A. Shotgun, Revolver**  
 **Cooking: Pizza Garlic Powder, Can of Pasta Sauce,** ** **Journeyman Expertise** : Rainbow Power**  
 **Cookware: Combo Pan, Tailgate Pot, Hearty Oven**

* * *

 **Name: Elise  
** **(She prefers to cook things Frenchy.)**

 **Creature: Human**  
 **Class: Knight**  
 **Weapon: Long Knife**  
 **Element: Light**

 **Age: 24**  
 **Hometown: Skylands**  
 **Favorite Food: Baguette**

 **HP: 7/7**  
 **MP: 3/3**  
 **Inventory: 6**

 **Movesets:**

 **Standard: An average-speed sword combo.**  
 **Down: A Crouching Kick attack.**  
 **Running: A leaping kick attack leading to Kicking Combo.**  
 **Up: A Diagonal Upward Shield Bash**  
 **Air: A standard overhead Sword Swing.**  
 **Down Air: Dives down with Sword pointing.**

 **Defensive: Raises shield to block all frontal attacks.**

 **Skill 1: Throws a Magic Lance straight-forward.**  
 **Skill 2: Throws a Boomerang dealing light damage per second.**  
 **Skill 3: Throws an Axe in an arcing Pattern.**  
 **Skill 4: Throws a watery torch at the Floor, which releases moving pillars of hydros.**

 **C.E. Combat Items:**  
 **Health Stone (+3 Health)**  
 **Mana Stone (+3 Mana)**  
 **Heart Pin (+Increases Health Regen)**  
 **Pearl Pin (+Increases Mana Regen)**  
 **Excalibur (+Increases Melee Combo)**  
 **Mythril Chainmail (+halves Damage taken)**

 **C.E. Cooking Items:**  
 **Chopped Apples (2 1x3 Water/Fire Ingredient)**  
 **Journeymen Expertise: Sweetness (Serve a dish with 4 Level 3 Water Taste Gems)**

 **C.E. Cookware Items:**  
 **Undine's Water Oven (+ Quickly Promotes Water Taste Gems, - Only Affects Blue)**

 **Current Gear:**  
 **Combat: Heart Pin, Excalibur, Weiz's Autographed Headshot**  
 **Cooking: Journeymen Expertise: Sweetness, Tin of Candy, Leonid's Rainbow Droplet**  
 **Cookware: Combo Pan, Undine's Water Oven, Cutting Board**

* * *

The sun shines over the Big Arena Base. I see the Crowd, the king known as Kamin, and the two Judges. I am a Gunslinger from the West, and a Hobby-Skilled Cook. I consider it a hobby. It can also be used for competition.

Yes, it's a competition where you cook food for Judges to taste. It's going to be another Exhibition match in Victusia's stadium. It isn't much, but the true looks is outside. We hunt monsters for food ingredients. Exactly how we do those. Two players will have a mirrored hunting zone, which should be fair.

I can hear Kamin speak. Time for me to mute for awhile.

"Welcome once again to the most Invigorating exhibition of culinary excellence in all of Victusia!" announced Kamin, "Today is a Special Exhibition, where both Competitiors favored elements of the Cooled Zodiacs. The land and the sea now collides for a friendly contest. Let us welcome our two Contestants."

I nodded and walk up to reveal myself to the crowd. Light surrounds my orange leathered clothing, and my Cowboy Hat that I stole from Pa. He has many spare and doesn't let anyone especially family. Hopefully that teaches his greed a lesson.

"The young but gutsy man comes from the continent located in the far west. Like his hard family, he's no exception to creative grillings." Kamin said, "He is, DIRK WISE, the FIRST GUNSLINGER!" watch me, Ma and Pa, I'm gonna be the best chef ever. Ya won't stop me. This is my destiny to choose and no one elses. Especially those snobbish priests.

I see another person. It looks elvish. A Female elf in armor.

"The armored elf woman is an adopted daughter of the Richest Family from Meadow City. Will her sword steel well against hte Newcoming Gunslinging Cowboy? Here comes the LIGHTFUL COOK KNIGHT, ELISE LUMINE!"

"What are those Dangerous Tools?" she asked, looking at mine.

"No worries. I only use them for hunting." I said,

I then look at the two Judges. Fair enough. Kamin told us the presiding judges. And the elements reveal. The lefty is Earth and Fire. The middle and second only is pure Water. Oh no, my Tailgate Pot isn't designed for Water. This is not gonna be easy. I look at Elise though, I heard she has a good taste in Water Cooking.

"In 15 Minutes," Kamin rules out, "Here is today's themed Ingredient: BAURUN!"/BAURUN! Yes I like this one! Baurun contains the yummy Ribs and Steak! Those both are pure fire. However... They have bones, but useful when three becomes a Rainbow Gem.

"VIVA LA BRIGADE!"

And thus I run to the Hunting Zone. First priority is extra sauce, which comes from the chest. Jump, Jump, Roll to avoid the Baurun's charging attack, and swing of my Cleaver. I'm no good with melee combat however. Pa's been forcing me to use unarmed, but I always fumble and end up defeated. Anyways, one swing and it reveals a Blue Sauce. That will come in handy.

Returning to the Baurun I pull out my Buffalo Rifle. I aimed and pull the Trigger, a single headshot that takes down Baurun. Got Ribs and Steak. I go to find another Baurun and hunt this one too. I begin hunting other sources such as Cheepchis and Caranha. Once My Inventory, return to empty the Inventory and go back to hunt more. It's the method of 'Rinse-and-Repeat'.

During my hunting session I kept my distance and use my Revolver, gunning down every Cheepchi. I also got some Sunhat Tomatos and Taka Berries for Extra things. King Bean, and then the 'Rinse-and-Repeat' method. I then gathered few more Baurun Ribs and Steaks.

Five minutes used, and thus I get to cooking. Starting with the Red/Green Judge, I start my focus on that. Using the Tailgate Oven. Quickly matching twos of Reds and Greens, each becoming Level 3s. I made sure to stir the gems to align in straight 3s. Excellent! Baurun Steak Parmensan. I am a western, but I do enjoy Italian food. After much adding of those ingredients I serve them to the Red/Green Judge.

Returning to hunt, grinding on Caranha for Nectars and stuff for Blues. Getting one of Baurun Ingredient, so I can use the Blue Sauce to transform red into. Taka Berries, and then Squickle's Tentacles and Stomache. I was warned about the Poison stuffs that can mess up the Gems. Luckly I know a trickery trick to keep my Gems from turning Fragile by burst.

I return and begin my cooking. I use the Tailgate Pot for my Baurun two Steaks and two Ribs, Bones becoming Rainbow. After all become level three, I group them into 2 by 2 before adding the blue sauce. I go to the Hearty Oven to put Squickles in, my secondary method of dealing with poison. I focus on other things, multitasking the best I can. With all Poison nullified, and other gems not red or green leveled, I combined those into one Combo Pan. The Sweet Sweet Bau-Chops, which is similar to Porkchops. Serve, and Done.

And I can see Elise got it done.

Time has passed before Kamin says "Thank you for your hard work, Chefs! Let's see what our Judge has to say about your Efforts."

The guy in Black-White clothing is first. Right. My Baurun Steak Parmensan. It has Sunhat Pasta Sauce and some awesome Firey Medley. I'm ready. I only used 'Can of Pasta Sauce' which should be enough.

"You have a good balance between FIRE and EARTH." He said, "I applaud you for making use of RAINBOW gems." and he seems to like mine. (194 Points). Hers is a Beef Baurun-guigon. "Another Balance of Fire and Earth, but chopping bones away could be a waste. Fine job however." (152 Points) Looks like this judge likes mine better.

Okay, the Water Judge lady is next. My Sweet Sweet Bau-chops, with Nectar Breading and Taka Berry Medley. "I see you have good control of WATER. And you have shown no neglection with the BONES." (189 Points) Her's must be the Sweet Squi-gere. "You also have Control of WATER. Your dish have rich Sweetness as well." (201 Points) She seems to like hers better than mine.

Here goes... Kamin's verdict. Drums roll and Drum bang.

"The Western Boy has Prevailed!" Kamin announced, "And that means Checkmate for the Elven Knight." I brush my hands in victory.

The battle is complete, and I offered a Handshake to Elise. She happily accepts.

"You're not bad." Elise said, "I underestimated your Potential."

"Thank you." I said, "And thanks for not holding back."

I have a feeling that I'm gonna do awesome in Victusia, as the Western Cook. Let's see if Ma and Pa can stop me.

 **(FINISHED! 1 Minute and 52 Seconds)**

* * *

 **Words:** 1,132  
 **Characters:** 6,276  
 **Sentences:** 98  
 **Paragraphs:** 30

 **Avg. Words per Sen.:** 12  
 **Avg. Words per Char:** 65  
 **Avg. Word Length:** 4.6  
 **Reading Level:** 9-10 Grade

 **I write like:** Agatha Christie


	7. Prompt 7

**Prompt 7**  
Video Game - Mega Man X Series

 **(NOTE: This Prompt I am writing takes place in the Alternate Universe of MMX)**

* * *

Awakening. The first thing that comes to me when I opened my eyes. I was in some kind of a Hospital, a Hospital for us reploids. However, I am nowhere pure reploid, because I have one part that kept me alive. My 25% of the human body. My limbs are missing, so I must make due with the robotic limbs. But thanks to my brain, I can also think and feel. Losing my ability to smell is a terrible thing to be stripped of, but it's worth the sacrifice and a blessing to avoid hazardous gas contact. I remember the heavy stings I had to go through, but I couldn't feel them because I was unconscious. My heart cybernetically enhanced, along with my brain.

"Dirk Vector. You have come." I looked at the reploid who nursed my repairs back to normal. "This is one of Giga City's infirmaries. We found you washed ashore."

That's right, I remember. After the ambush on the Sea Vessel, I couldn't fight that maverick that's too powerful for me to stop. I'm brave enough to attempt, but I guess you can say three part stupid.

"What street is this?" I asked,

"It's the 12th avernue. It may be low-class, but we are on our way." he answered, then I got myself on the feet so I can grab my utility belt which has my Buster Sidearm, which is a Handgun. I was advised to find a Tavern that has the Job Boards.

My Buster Sidearm I carry only has one level of charge shot, not as strong as X's, but it can charge fast. But my main weapon is the rocket-powered arms and legs, and my Hands can emit elemental powers. This also enhances my Buster Sidearm as well. My look is similar to Viles, who was once a Maverick Hunter until he turned against everything, but no Shoulder Cannons at all. A Jet pack works however, but only for Dashing and Hovering.

But anyways, I went to the Tavern and started Board Hunting, taking jobs that involves fighting Reploid Criminals. Not the maverick ones. I at least gained some friends. Steel Massimo, Cinnamon, etc. Then there are ones that X faced, Chill Penguin, Toxic Seahorse. They didn't last a mintue however. I get to meet the mayor of Giga City after defeating the Bamboo Pandamonium who he held him hostage. Not becoming so popular, but I earned proper reputations for my hard work and my battles against such threats against Giga City.

Six months have Passed. There was a note for me alone to meet up with someone. A name of the client is unknown, but the Location is not unknown. An abandoned Warehouse.

I walk inside, and in the middle I see nothing. I kept on scouting, determined to know that someone must be inside. I then saw a Shadow of a Dragon-Shaped. Magma Dragoon? I ready my Buster Pistol, and aimed at the shadowy one. It removes the shade to show redness. Looks like I was right.

"Chill, Boy. It's me." It said, but I am still feeling uneasy. I watch as it started the shapeshifting. A Light-blue Reploid with few pale Reds Teal eyes. I recognized it.

"Ocellus!" I said, recognizing an old friend of mine.

"I'm glad to see you alive." she jets to glomp me. For a short reploid, she is not fragile..

"Ocellus! Where are you?!" Here's the Blue avian-like Reploid, shaped of a Griffon, it saw me with eyes shrinked, "Wait, don't tell me you have a boyfriend!"

She turns around and gives a glare, "He's just my Friend, Gallus!" her robotic insect wings flatter fiercely.

"Smolder, Over here!" An Orange Dragonic reploid, with purple fins and light-blue eyes.

"Whoa, is that another Vile?" It said, who must be Smolder.

"I was always called that. I'm Dirk Vector, the Reploid staying in Giga City." I introduced, "But what are you doing here, Ocellus?"

"Finding a better town. We were hiding from those Maverick Hunters." Ocellus answered, and I am feeling unhappy of what's going on. Smolder saw my face.

"Of course this is going to happen." I muttered, turning around,

"Wait, you know this too." Smolder asked,

"I was on the same boat too." I answered, "I once tried to apply to become one, but their leader X rejected me. I tried to show I am worthy, until the incident."

"AHEM!"

I turn around to see a familiar Reploid. Blue, Cyan, red gem, and eyes glaring death at the three.

"IT'S X!"

Smolder charges in, followed by Gallus to attack X. "Wait, you two!" Too late, as X fires a Charged Shot at them. Both launched to the walls of the Empty Warehouse. I turned to X.

"So it is you!" X aimed his buster gun at me. "Why won't you stay away from our Involvements?!"

"I'm meddling right now!" I enter my fighting stance, as Ocellus steps back. "I don't care what you do, I will oppose your warnings!"

"So be it!" X shouted, "I sentence you to Immediate Retirement!" then fired its first Charged Shot. But with my mechanical hands enhanced with Arcane Energy, I launch a Punch that destroys the flying Charged Energy Shot. Two Charge shots later stopped, it dashes at me and I use my Hands and Feet for Hand-to-Hand Fighting. X unleashes flurry of punches, all blocked by my Arcane-powered palms, parries, and blocks. I follow up with two of my steel boots, aimed for a buck, launching X back. I watch it changed colors, knowing that X has the Varial Weapon Systems. From blue to paler blue.

"SPLASH LASER!" X fires off a wave of water beam. I change my enhancements to ice hands and boots. I launch beams of Ice, freezing each Splash Lasers, turning it to Frosted Flakes. X repeats the use of Splash Laser until it is all used up. Now going to Red and lighter red.

"CIRCLE BLAZE!" A burst of Fireball comes out of X's buster cannon. I jumped to avoid the explosive fire and use my Buster Handgun. X saw the shots I fired and started dashing out of the way, returning fire with his Circle Blaze. I aimed my shots at the Circle Blaze just as he is about to launch a shot. One shot makes it explode, sending X to the ground. He gets up sooner.

"How about THIS!" And thus X turns to Darker Blue Color. "METAL ANCHOR!" The said weapon fires straight for me, but I deflected with a round house spinning kick with Ice properties still in effect. Sent right back at X who grabbed it and dashed at me for a swing. With a heavy weapon slowing him down I started dodging and return with few quick swing of my kicks, before finally breaking the Metal Anchor and launching a fiery uppercut, sending X to the ceiling crashing and to the ground.

I then watched X roared in anger as the Armor upgrade comes. It's Armor Addon has White, Golden Yellow, some of it green. "NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!" I watch as X is abotu to charge up its enhanced Buster gun. It is growing bigger and I ready myself for preparations of dodging. But before that, there is a Dragon behind him. I saw it in the shadows dropping down for a slam, It reveals to be Purple and Green. X turned around and was shocked to see it.

"Remember this Dragon? Who you killed without mercy?!" It's voice belongs to someone else. It doesn't look happy however.

"Mavericks deserve no mercy! Not even you!" X rebuted, aiming its buster gun at Dragon-Ocellus. But before a charged shot can be launched, it swings a mechanical dragonic tail, launching X. I moved out of the way so this Dragon can fire a beam of green fire. In such pain, X tries to get up, only to fall to its knees.

"Too much. Alia, this is X, I'm returning to base!" X said before teleporting out.

I was in awe that Ocellus can do that, and I smiled, "Amazing, Ocellus! How'd you pull that off?"

"Um." I turned to see Ocellus behind me. "I was right there."

"Then who..."

I watch as the Purple Dragon shapeshifted back to the Reploid. Dark Green with Blood Red and Purple Eyes.

"I'm Colonel Pharynx, military leader of Giga City." it introduced, "And I thank you for keeping them safe." it turns to the three, "Come with me, your other three friends are waiting."

They nodded, but Ocellus turned to me,

"What about him?"

"Him?" Pharynx raised its eyebrow,

"I'm not with the Maverick Hunters if that's all your asking." I said,

"Then I make you an honorably member of the Giga Defenders." Pharynx plants the Badge to my Chest. Makes me confused, but I went with it. And thus, I became part of the Team. I am Dirk Vector, the new Fighting Reploid for Giga City, and I'm ready to take on even the Bigoted Maverick Hunters.

 **(Finished! 1 Second Left)**

* * *

 **Words:** 1,507  
 **Characters:** 8,119  
 **Sentences:** 89  
 **Paragraphs:** 45  
 **Avg. Words per Sen.:** 17  
 **Avg. Chars per Sen.:** 92  
 **Avg. Word Length:** 4.4  
 **Reading Level:** 11-12th Grade

 **I write like:** Agatha Christie


	8. Prompt 8

**(As always, Alternate Dimension. This one will involve my Self-OC interacting with Rainbow Dash in one of the Prompts. Enjoy)**

 **Prompt 8**  
Generic Scenario - As leader(or vice-leader) of your Guild, you must stand tough and demote/banish someone. But who and why?

Setting - An OASIS Game - Mugen Fighters OX Edition

Location - Guild Leader's Office.

* * *

"Do what must be done, my number 2 student." said the highest in royalty, Princess Celestia. "Do the duty as a vice-leader of the guild. Bring justice for our West-Side Guilds, and the rest of our students." and I nodded, before connection ends for her and my first in command Twilight to do whichever.

Long-story med-short for now. I am actually Vice Leader of Twilight's guild in the west-side called 'Fists and Hooves of Friendship'. It's a guild containing array of fighters.

Mugen Fighters OX Edition has become my new addiction. You can be any race, any class, or a custom class for those that doesn't like limitations. Each class comes with its own special bar which enables super attacks. Will it be done using martial arts? Will it be with weapons? Spellcasting? Powerarmor? Anyone can decide. This game also has PvP, with West-Side fighters going to war against East-Side. Also, Dungeons, Raids, and most Imporantly, Guilds.

Guilds is where you make friends, but being leader or vice-versa is serious business. What kind of business? Leader has full authority of Guild Managing, but creating one has an expensive fee. One Thousand Bits, but it can be reduced if you have a Guild Fee Voucher. The one Twilight has is 50% off, meaning it only costs 500 Bits.

But right now... The duty.

"Starlight, you may bring her in." I called out through the door, which opens to show the one and only Rainbow Dash. She is a white gi-clothed black belt wearing golden boots and golden mask. She is tough and loyal, but the incident has changed. As for Starlight, dressed as a Superhero. She is inspired by Twilight's Masked Matterhorn. For me, a casually-dressed man with powers of summoning video gaming. I trained my powers and skills to mimic things from a video game. Yep, another superhero.

"I'll be back." Starlight said, before closing the door. I got off Twilight's seat. With Twilight helping another guild fend off the west-side, I'll have to take care of this for her, it is my duty as third vice leader. Starlight and Spike are the other Vice Leaders, and we're good friends. I walk around the desk with arms on my back, arm to arm hugging.

"Do you know why you're here, Rainbow Dash?" I ask,

"Is it because I did a good job?" she answered, but I shook my head to her,

"No, something else that got you in serious Trouble." I said, showing my stern look

"Serious Trouble?" Rainbow Dash looks goes glaring, "I helped my team pull through! I did those Good Deeds to show I am loyal. What more do you need?"

"To confess a Bad Deed." I answered, and Rainbow Dash responded with a joking laugh.

"Come on, Dirk. You're joking." Rainbow said,

"Unfortunately I am not." I said, "There has been Reports that Scootaloo's leveling is still slow, and we found out about the Team-PK's she's been suffering."

"Are you serious?!" Rainbow doesn't look happy, "Are you implying that I'm suppose to train Scootaloo? Why should I?"

"Because Twilight Sparkle ordered you to." I presented with a Glare, "As one of the Teaches aside Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack, you are suppose to teach Newbies and keep them protected from PKers."

"Scootaloo Is a piece of garbage!" Rainbow started shouting, "His wings are weak and he'll never fly! He-"

"You are wrong, Rainbow Dash." I interrupted, face to hers, "We've all seen how good Scootaloo is, even if she can't fly. You however couldn't swallow your pride and see how good." She flinched from my words, but I am not done yet after seeing her look of anger. I sighed, "That's what I thought. You are still desperate on avoiding someone who sees you as an Idol. Your actions have forced Twilight to take measures, and I am going to do this for her."

"Okay I get it. Your guild is hogging on Scootaloo." Rainbow said,

"Our Guild doesn't hog. We care about helping newbies and trainees." I said, "Attacking and bullying newbies is not helping. Twilight and I already gave you many chances to train Scootaloo, but you blew it for the last time."

"Okay Fine. I'll leave them alone if that's going to help." Rainbow crossed her hooves,

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure of that." that leaves Rainbow Dash confused, while I opened the holographic window and scroll to list of members, selecting Rainbow Dash to show options. I see 'Banish' which is what Twilight showed me what to do to Troublemakers, and that means Rainbow Dash. "As vice leader of the guild 'Fists and Hooves of Friendship', I hereby strip you of your membership and exile you from our guild base."

"You can't be serious! So you're kicking me because of-"

"I am serious Rainbow." I interrupted again before selecting 'Banish' and then ' **Yes** ', her golden armor parts are no more, "Your actions left me with no choice. As the punishment, you will no longer have access to the exclusive options, and all possessions in guild storage will be repositioned, and those guild-made skills and techniques will be stripped." and I see Starlight here with Guards, "Goodbye Rainbow Dash. Starlight, go ahead."

"Thank you." Starlight said before turning her eyes to glare sternly against Rainbow Dash, then look at the guards "Okay, escort her out." and they do so. Energy rope shot from the horns binds Rainbow Dash's body and her wings to prevent escaping, but not a problem since Rainbow walks.

The Holographic Window opens to reveal Twilight.

"Is Rainbow Dash taken care of." Twilight asked,

"Yes." I sighed, "But I feel bad about Scootaloo still."

"I know, but it has to be done. No one can let this bullying slide." Twilight said, "Thank you for being brave."

"But what about Scootaloo? We still need to assign her a Game Mentor." Starlight said, "Not to mention the East-Side's PKers."

"Did someone mention Scootaloo?" It is a pink pegasus with blue mane, and a bowtie from her tail. "I'm Firefly, a level 60 Ninja, and I'm Scootaloo's big sister."

"In that case, I like to assign you as Scootaloo's Private Mentor and Bodyguard." Twilight smiled showing her teeth, and that was all sudden, "The East-Side has been growing more PKers and we need Bodyguards to defend Trainees and Newbies."

"Scootaloo's in our Quarters right now." I said, "But It would be nice to prevent anymore PK victims on our side."

"Leave that to me." Firefly salutes, "I trained myself to counter East-Side PKers. I will not let them go unpunished."

 **Somewhere else however** (Third Person Mode ON) passing hours since Rainbow's Banishment from the Guild.' Rainbow Dash was seen in the forest, attacking Newbies and Trainees out of anger. Most of West-Side guild has now painted Rainbow Dash on a bounty.

Rainbow Dash now finds herself surrounded by Elite Guild Soldiers.

"You have gone too far, Rainbow." a swordspony said, "Your constant attacks on them cannot be excused nor forgiven."

Just then, big lightning beam knocks out the Elite Guild Soldiers. Rainbow sees up to find Lightning Dust, a member of the 'Washout' Guild and true leader.

"About time I find you here." Lightning said, landing in front of her.

"Where've you been?" Rainbow ask,

"Looking for you, while hiding from them." Lightning answered,

"Hiding?"

"Don't forget," Lightning shows her emblem, a Kanji that looks like 'Qi'. "Our guild switched sides to the East-Side. And with you now Guildless, you could join us."

Rainbow thought for a second, but then, "I actually want to join. You, your guild, and I have one common thing against the West-Side." both shake hooves in agreement.

"Revenge."

 **(FINISHED! 1 Minute and 5 Seconds)**

* * *

 **Words:** 1,282  
 **Characters:** 7,394  
 **Sentences:** 59  
 **Paragraphs:** 45  
 **Avg. Words per Sen.:** 22  
 **Avg. Chars per Sen.:** 126  
 **Avg. Word Length:** 4.8  
 **Reading Level:** 11-12th Grade

 **I Write like:** Anne Rice


	9. Prompt 9

**Prompt 9**  
Thing A - Equestria at War  
Thing B - Mechs & Robots

 **(One day I may have fun with AU stuffs. But for now here's a prompt taking place in the Alternate Universe of Equestria where War exists. For this prompt, Events of Season 6, 7, and 8 won't exist, but the Season 8 Villain will.)**

* * *

I've awakened with minor pains on my sides and back, finishing my sleep. It has been three months since I was prisoned after a simple misunderstanding, right upon my arrival to Equestria where it has Giant Mechs piloted by the Mane Six. Found guilty for the accident they won't believe, and sentenced to be stuck forever in a cell inside Tartarus.

I was visited weekly by the Royalties, getting information out of me while I was being honest. They refused to buy what I told, and after my repeated honesty one of their leader, Princess Celestia, used a Memory spell to drag out as much information. This repeated each week after I tried to be honest. They even bought forth the Mane Six, Applejack knowing if I'm lying, which doesn't work in their eyes. Even this Purple Alicorn's memory spell finds the same.

I got up and crossed my legs, and my arms. Meditating on something else involving the path to freedom. I kept my mind on persistance, refusing to give up on hope.

I can see farther, a large door to tartarus opens, revealing three incoming guests. The ponies in gold armor wielding spears. It took only a few minutes until they reach my cage. I stay put with arms crossed and legs crossed, waiting to see what they will do.

I watch it open the cage with their magical levitation.

"Human." the Stallion in Armor says, "In the name of Princess Glow, you are to be sentenced to Death Immediately." and I then find myself binded by levitation, legs and arms spread out. One guard from left goes to middle position with spear raised, aimed for my head and preparing to thrust it into my head. I continue to struggle even though my arms are never strong against magical levitation, desperate on not giving up and desperate on my persistence.

But my death never came. Black bug-like horse came and delivered a fierce bite to the attacker. Blood squirts out as the executioner screamed in pain. It flies, dragging the attacker back and the other two turned around to find lasers coming to them. Green lasers shot out and the Guard puts out a barrier to block it. That however gets shattered when the other Bug pony thrusted the blade, shattering the magic barrier like broken glass.

"CHANGELINGS!" the last Guard Mare shouted, before picking up the spear via levitation, preparing to charge, but then the tall bug pony kicked it into the air, before flying up and using the hind legs to grapple that Target. I turned my head away when I hear a sound of fleshy ripping. Wow, that was Brutal. I turned back to see those Changeling things they called salute.

"Open all the Cages. We shall deliver a diversion." it say, which I assume would be female. It turned to look at me, and it looks shocked, "A skinny ape in tartarus? Now why would they put you there?"

"I'm a Human." I answered, "And it's because they won't listen a word I say." I crawled out of the cage and stand up, "Still, I wonder what they mean Princess Glow. Isn't Celestia in charge of this stupid land?"

"You have missed it then. Celestia was assassinated." she said, "I am Queen Chrysalis, mother of the Hive, and we are part of the Anti-Equus Alliance, swore to bring down the Bigoted Brat that is Princess Glow."

"Wait, you're referring to Cozy Glow, right?" I answered, "I do remember almost landing on her when I arrived."

"Your highness!" one Changeling guard comes in. It looks buffy and has multiple small eyes, and top jaws razor, spiky, pointy, "Equestrian Mechs approaching from the South."

"Then it's time for us to leave." Queen Chrysalis said, and turned her attention to me, "You will come with us. Equestria is no place for non-Ponies like you and us. The law has already passed to forbid all non-humans from entry."

I turn to the guard, "Isn't there a Pony Mech I can Use for now?" I asked, "I have experience in piloting various mechs thanks to school."

"Yes, but don't get too excited." he said, "It's only fit for rookies."

"It will do for now." Chrysalis said, "Now let's go."

We march our way out to the gate of Tartarus, but I turned my head to the left to see another Mech. It looks like those Super Robots from Japan.

"Wait a minute. I recognized this one." I said, running to the multi-colored robot. Legs are blue and yellow, Red Chest and Helmet, and a sheathed sword. It is indeed from one of my childhoods. A Mega Thunderzord.

"A Super Robot?" Queen Chrysalis said, "How it get inside Equestria?" ignoring the question I jumped inside the Super Robot. The Cockpit has changed however, being the same as other Military Mecha series. I turned it on and started feeling myself being pulled as I get the Super Robot onto its feet.

"Wow, almost like in the Power Rangers show."

"Can you get it up to speed?" Queen Chrysalis asked, "We'll meet you outside with our Mechs."

"Yes ma'am. Take your time though." I said before making good use of my mech piloting skills. I walk it to the large door, using the mechanical hands to keep the door from closing, while seeing dark grayish mechs rising. The legs are thin, but good enough to keep it standing. The mechs that are menacing with bug-like heads and body having small razor blades.

Then there are the four-legged mechs, ressembling a pony. It opens the hatch for the cannons. It started firing lasers.

"Retaliate! Now!" ordered the Queem and the four jumps into the air, before opening their guns as well. Green plasmic lasers fired from the mecha-sized muzzles, those Pony Mechs did not last long. More comes and I let them engage in space combat, while one on the bottom comes galloping torwards me. Yellow armored onto the Purple, the gun-like forming a beam lance.

"I will kill all non-ponies!" It sounds like Twilight, and she doesn't look happy. I managed to dodge with a single jump, before it turns around and opens the jet wings. Using the Thunder Saber just unsheathed, swinging it diagonally upwards to right as that mech of hers charges right for me again. It bounced her into the air and to the rocky walls. I do the pose to light up my thunder saber, before launching cutter-shaped projectiles. One hit is enough before it flies away.

"You have caused too much trouble! I will never forgive you all!" I watched the horn glow up, preparing to fire a destructive beam. One fire and I use my Thunder Saber to parry that move. Laser Sparks flow as I did so, and with a push of my saber sends the destructive beam away. A warning siren chimes in my cockpit, I turned around to see an enemy pony mech that dashed to my behind, which angers me that this thing is something I hate. I swung my Thunder Saber and cut the Pony Mech's head off, before both of those explode. "You really are Cold-blooded!" shouted Twilight, "Have you no shame?!"

"Shame?" I said as I charge up for a Thunder Fireball attack, "I consider this a Payback for all the Hell you put me through. It's your own fault for refusing my honest words and honest memories."

"You evil human!" shouted the Alicorn Pilot as I fired one, which forced her to put up a Magic Barrier, smoke comes out to see her mech unharmed from my attack, "In the name of all that's Harmony, I will eradicate all the Humans!"

"Harmony through Genocide?" I said with sigh, "Words from a Zealous Templar Knight, wanting absolute justice by destruction."

That angered her, and she's about to prepare another beam as she let out a roar, and Just when I'm preparing another Thunder Fireball Attack to counter that, yellow rapid beams comes out from the sky. I look up to find a Dark Grayish-Blue Space Carrier flying.

"Too late for that, Element of Magic." said Queen Chrysalis, as she and her colts flies into wall formation. "You there, what is your name?" and she points at me.

"Dirk. Dirk Keikoku." I introduced,

"Dirk Keikoku. You have proven to shown potention of a Soldier." Queen Chrysalis said, "I hereby make you a new honorable member of the Changeling Swarm." and looks like this just happened. I am now part of Enemy Faction hated by Equestria who also hated me.

The Space Carrier lowers for the Hangar Hatch to open, and one by one the Changeling Mechs jump in before I go in last. When I came in, I wasn't expecting other Super Robots like this one. Only two, but I was told there are Super Robots outside Equestria, ones disliked by Princess Glow. Either way, I am ready to take on Equestria's mechanical army. I'm Dirk Keikoku, soldier for the Changeling Swarm, and for the Anti-Equestrian Alliance. Let's see them Ponies try to kill me.

 **(FINISHED! 0 Seconds.)**

* * *

 **Words:** 1,515  
 **Characters:** 8,408  
 **Sentences:** 74  
 **Paragraphs:** 35

 **Avg. Words per Sentence:** 21  
 **Avg. Words per Characters:** 114  
 **Avg. Word Length:** 4.6

 **Reading Level:** 11-12th Grade

 **I write like:** Agatha Christie (Third time I analyzed it)


	10. Prompt 10

**Prompt 10**  
Scenario - You meet someone who remembers you, but you still your glare on it as you remember that person. Who is he/she? And why do you dislike him/her?  
Video Game - Cook Serve Delicious

* * *

Once I am the brother of Goldspruce, now the Chef with new Effulgents.

I woke up in the quarters in Twilight Sparkle's castle of friendship. Today marks my 5th month since I left my World, so I can be a different and proper chef, unlike my siblings who takes rules too seriously, not serving those parents refused.

I was the only one to disobey the orders so I serve even the enemy, even though I took my secondary job as a 'Chef-4-Hire'. One incident came when a very-hungry person from part of the rebellion trying to find food, only for the oldest of my sibling ordered to kill him. It was then I tried to stop him, refusing to hear any words from my Dad. In the end I saved him, but no good deeds can go unpunished.

Disowned and banished, a Purple Alicorn disguised as a human found me one month later and hired me as a High School Cafeteria Chef. This has become a better job, better than the Goldspruce Restaurant. No higher pay, but it's worth honing my skills. Even Pinkie Pie, the Chef Princess, became my tutor for cooking. I do realize that only a few species are carnivores, especially Dragons. At least I managed to get to know these students, especially the other leaders.

I know my routine. Morning words, Breakfast, then Go to work that early. My boss AKA principal is very serious about punctuality, so she had Rainbow Dash to go drill-instructor-from-hell on me. Well at least I am faster, but already sweating.

Anyways, job time.

I ready my position at the Cafeteria. Using my family's style, I did a fun basic cooking on Cinnamon French Toast. The first Time I did it two weeks ago they seem to like it, especially Silverstream, already craving for those. Least Twilight calmed her down.

Here comes the six students who are also my friends. I see Sandbar coming here.

"Good morning." I greeted,

"Pancakes! My favorite!" said Sandbar,

"Yes. I finally got the Pancakes right." I said, "I need to thank Pinkie Pie again." No need for them to ask which Syrup. There's boxes of Syrup Packets, and in different flavors.

"Aww, I thought he's gonna make more Toasts." it was Silverstream,

"Sorry, I gotta follow the Routine set by my Boss." I said,

"Thank goodness." It was Ocellus, one of the most Changelings who got reformed. "Silverstream was hogging all the French Toasts." and she glared at Silver, and Silver grinned apologetically.

I see Silverstream coming, "Two only Silver. You need to learn to share." I looked at the coming Griffon, "Gallus learned to get two as well."

"Oh come on!" Silver groaned, "I was sharing,"

"Like the time you tried to get all the fish sticks?" Gallus said, "Speaking of, no sausages?"

"We got Breakfast Fish Sausages instead." I smiled, using the tongs to give two, just before seeing two familiar ones. They are not ponies, not dragons, not changelings, not the hippogriffs, or even the yaks, but human. And I recognized them, shooting a suppressed glare at them.

"Chef Dirk?" I ignored Ocellus's attention for now,

"What are those two doing here?" I muttered, After getting their food, Gallus and rest goes to the table, only to see the two people.

"Are those Humans? Like him?" Silverstream asked,

"So this is where the weakest Wok-Cooker works?" one of the Chinese person said, who actually knows english. His companion friend knows english too.

"Don't bother expecting Wok here, Dai and Wei." I told them, "This is Breakfast, not Lunch or Supper."

"We don't care." Dai said, who is bald. "We want to see Wok right now."

"You will make Perfect Wok!" Wei pointed at me, and I snorted,

"I said this is Breakfast. Wok is not Breakfast." I pointed out at them,

Gallus flies up at the face after putting his cafeteria plate down, "Who you think you are demanding something from him?" he asked, only to be Kung Fu Tossed to the wall.

"We demand Fast Wok!"

"Who are those people?" Ocellus asked,

"Dai and Wei. They're the Chefs from a Private Chinese Restaurant. One which I failed because of the Dang Wok. They started bad mouthing me because I took too much time," and after explanation I glared at them, "And get used to it. My speed remains the same, F-"

"FOR-EEEEEEVUUUUURRRR!" popped out Pinkie Pie from another side of my Cafeteria place.

"If you won't agree to go fast, then you are trash." Dai said,

"And we will terminate all Trashes." Wei said,

"No! Not in school!" I drew my spatula, preparing to defend myself, doing fake karate poses that actually won't work since Dai and Wei sees through all fakes at all times. But luckly Twilight flew in as I see through the door, levitating both Dai and Wei up.

"Sorry about that. I was chasing down those two that snuck in." Twilight said, just before Fluttershy flew up to see if Gallus is injured,

"Thank you, Twilight." I laughed and gasped, putting the spatula down, "Those two decided not to listen."

"You know these two?" Principal aka Boss was confused, and I filled her in the quick info about Dai and Wei, and she shot a glare at them two. "Did they? Well thank you for informing me."

"PUT US DOWN!" Wei and Dai shouted,

"We won't be denied from forceful Wok!" shouted Dai,

"I think not. I am taking you to Princess Celestia." said Twilight, "She'll dish out the punishment for you two." she turned to me with no glare, "Carry on, I'll be back in few seconds." and a teleport.

And back to normal. I continue to serve breakfast for rest of the students coming in late. I got Pancakes and Oatmeal.

After all the Students got their breakfasts, I reach my pocket for deck of magic cards. Blue with red and yellow sides, and a Red White Yin Yang on top of yellow triangle. Applejack did saw me as I put it back in my pocket, as she and Rarity walked in for their own breakfast. I joined in with my own bowl of Cereal, poured in with Milk and Chocolate Syrup on top.

"What are those?" Applejack said,

"The cards?" I said, and she nodded, "Oh, those are actually magic cards. They call it Meal Tickets, and they turn food into Foodon. I'm sure you heard of those."

"Foodon?!" Rarity said, "I do know of those, but eugh! I don't like that kind of Idea." She doesn't like that indeed. "I just said that."

"Did you just read my mind?" I looked at her,

"And Chocolate on top of Cereal?" Rarity stared, "Ocellus is right about your weird choice of breakfast."

"Why are Ponies judging on the Cereal Style I eat?" I snorted

"Hey, where are those two vermins?" Applejack asked, brining up the next topic "They just trespassed our School."

"You mean those Chinese Guys Dai and Wei? Twilight got them." I answered, "And I got a quick story to tell you." and I did so, from start to finish, and I told them what is a Wok, and how I am slow at it.

"Oh come on." Rarity said, "Chinese Wok is easy."

"No it ain't." Applejack replied, making Rarity a Grumple Pony, "But I do agree. These two need to be taught manners."

"Well that too. I couldn't stand those two demanding with force." Rarity said,

and from there I chatted with them. Things are going to be fine with my new job in Friendship High School, owned by Princess and Principal Twilight. I am Dirk Effulgence, and I'm gonna be the best chef in Equestria. Though I wonder how Dai and Wei got here. Well that won't matter me for awhile.

 **(FINISHED! 2 Seconds)**

* * *

 **Words: 1301**  
 **Characters: 7132**  
 **Sentences: 60**  
 **Paragraphs: 54**

 **Avg. Words per Sentences: 22**  
 **Avg. Chars per Sentences: 119**  
 **Avg. Word Length: 4.5**

 **Reading Level:** **11-12th Grade**

 **I write like: Anne Rice**

* * *

 **(And a Fun Fact, I did played on that Restaurant Level in 'Cook Serve Delicious 2' called 'Chinese Food, Beverages and Sauces' and I suck because of my speed when it comes to doing Chicken/Beef/Sushi Wok. I had to take lots of time finding which one to avoid picking the wrong one by accident. At least Zen Mode removes Rush Hour. But anyways, thank you for reading my Prompt.)**


	11. Prompt 11

**Prompt 11**  
First Line - 'He kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder'

 **(For this Prompt, it's gonna be all Chat Format since the casts are playing a Computer Game Online)**

* * *

He kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder. Derek was hugging behind the walls with the Door to the right side closed. His hi-tech launcher held close, twenty shots left, 86 percent of health and full amount of armor just now. This room is where scientists go to experiment. There's also another door from Derek's sight, but that leads to a storage - also a dead end.

Deep Breath! Here it comes! The door opens to the right and and Derek tip toes closer to the door frame that was opened. Closely, Closely, and here it is.

A soldier wielding a super broad sword that Cloud Strife would use. But look at the length! That broad cutting sword is larger than Cloud's dang Buster Sword!

With his launcher gun aimed at the player, not looking anywhere else. This will be the perfect time to strike from behind. Three...Two...One...LAUNCH! A quick pull of the trigger fires missiles, and in continuous rate. The soldier couldn't turn around in time, nor can he bring a different weapon that is range. That soldier explodes from the rocket launcher and Derek can see the kill message. 'SwordsMan ate CharGuy's stinging explosive lead (Sting Launcher).'

Derek thus turned and moved to the Door. It didn't took long before SwordsMan typed.

'SwordsMan: OMG! Stop Camping!'  
'SwordsMan: Why are people still camping in this game?!'

Derek stopped before a bubble symbol appears on top of his head.

'CharGuy: Eenope.'  
'CharGuy: I use cunning and patience, not skill.'

'SwordsMan: That's why you should stay away from FPS games.'

'CharGuy: I will not stay way from FPS, and I will not stop camping.'

After finishing the typing, Derek navigated around the arena of the Team Deathmatch. Just like everyday, joining a random team, grab guns and ammo, and give them Hell. Only this time Derek was invited by Smolder, one of the Students, to their Team to battle another team of 7 who belongs to the Neighponese. SwordsMan has become his rival since SwordsMan has been equally skilled, but lacking Cunning minds unlike Derek himself.

'SwordsMan: Great. Now we got another Retard refusing to listen.'

'HotStairs (Silverstream): Hey! That's not nice!'

'SwordsMan: I will say this one more time.'  
'SwordsMan: NO ONE ****ING CARES!'

'ShovelYak: Yona no like rude Sword-Wielder.'

Derek sighed before hitting the 'T' key before typing.

'CharGuy: Let me handle SwordsMan, team.'

Derek returns to running around, switching to the Alien-Tech Laser Shotgun called 'Flash Wand' before moving to another room. He sees a Neighponese player coming in, and before turning around, Derek moves to behind the crates. Fast Footsteps can be heard and Derek kept still, legs bent to crouch down. Here he comes, ducking down behind the crates as the footsteps stopped. He waited for awhile before the footsteps return, prompting Derek to jump on top of the crate and follow, before pulling the trigger of the Alien-Tech Shotgun, spraying 12 lasers and striking the enemy, before screams of painful death is let out. 'CharGuy has invaded NaDoji's privacy. (Flash Wand)' Derek then turned around to find SwordsMan charging in before being flashed by the Shotgun. 'CharGuy has invaded SwordsMan's privacy. (Flash Wand)'

'ShovelYak (TEAM): Where PokeFan find Flash Wand? Yona wants it!'

'CharGuy (TEAM): In the Experiment Room Storage. Hug right and you'll find the Secret Room with that weapon.'

'Schbibitten: Question to CharGuy. Are you a fan of Gundam?'

'CharGuy: What makes you say that? I'm not.'

After Typing, Derek returns to find himself in an Ambush when Three enemies surround from each door. Derek turns around and retreats, before seeing Smolder AKA GottaSmoldIt coming.

'GottaSmoldIt: Take cover!'

Derek runs to behind of the crate and wait for her using the Magic Wand. Gigantic bursts of dragon fire shot from her magic tool, draining lots of ammo but worth it for taking out three of hostile units. 'NaDoji/Schbibitten/Erdrick-to didn't listen when told to get out of GottaSmoldIt's Kitchen (Dragon Flare Wand)'

'GottaSmoldIt: Seriously?!'  
'GottaSmoldIt: What's with the Kill Puns?!'

Derek types in a couple of answers for Smolder.

'CharGuy: That's how it works in this 'Machines and Magics' Doom Wads.'  
'CharGuy: The Developer is a big fan of Puns.'

'BookBug(Ocellus)(TEAM): Help me! SwordsMan won't stop chasing me!'

Derek runs to the experiment lab before typing.

'CharGuy(TEAM): Lure him to the Lab. I'll surprise him again.'

Then to the right side behind the tables, thinking that SwordsMan won't fall for the trick. As Ocellus came in with Door slammed open, Derek ducked down behind the tables before hearing second footsteps. Pulling out the Silenced Handgun, before unducking and emptying the first clip, and SwordsMan tasted death again. 'CharGuy has muted Swordsman, Permanently! (Walther PPK + Silencer)'

'ShovelYak has invaded Schbibitten's privacy. (Flash Wand)'

'ShovelYak: HOLY PRINCE!'

'Schbibitten: Let me ask again.'

Derek sighed, thinking the same question is coming.

'Schbibitten: Are you a fan of Gundam?'

'CharGuy: Same Answer. No.'

'Schbibitten: I just want the truth.'

'CharGuy: Well you are not getting 'Yes' out of me.'  
'CharGuy: As 'Yes' is not always the Truth.'

'Schibibitten: Why is that Guy Stubborn?'

'BookBug: I think you're the one stubborn. He's been a Fan of Pokemon since he's young.'

'Schbibitten: Char is not a Pokemon!'

'CharGuy: Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard!'  
'CharGuy: What do you say to that.'

Instead of a Reply, Schbibitten comes rushing, only to be pistol clipped to the head by Derek. 'Charguy has muted Schibibitten, Permanently! (Walther PPK + Silencer)'

'CharGuy: The names Zard. Derek Zard!'

'HotStairs: Love it!'

'GottaSmoldIt(TEAM): Just three more Kills.'

'Turtler(Sandbar): Leave that to us!'

'It is Erdrick-to Season for our Hunter Turtler! (Cerberus Rifle)'

'It is DragonSlayer Season for our Hunter BlueBird!(Gallus) (Cerberus Rifle)'

Derek hides in the Barracks after being followed, now wielding his signature, the Double Barrel Shotgun which is also known as the Coach Gun. Fast as he can he ran to other side of the bed which is close to the walls without any touching. Derek waited until footsteps can be heard. Three...two...one...Revealed and Firing! Derek jumped and got close to SwordsMan before pulling the trigger, filling the target with twenty-four lead pellets.

'CharGuy: One Million Pushups, SwordsMan! (Coach Gun)'

With one more frag, 'Team Student Seven Wins!' message appears along with the 'Friendship is Magic' credits theme played.

'BlueBird: LOL!'

'BookBug: I gotta admit. That pun is funny.'

'GottaSmoldIt: *FaceClaw*'

'HotStairs: *FaceClaw* No it's not.'

'BookBug: :| Silver, Do you want me to turn into Pun Pony and annoy you with Puns?'

'ShovelYak: Yona likes that Mod. Yona wants more!'

'Charguy: We got time before Bed.'

 **(FINISHED! 6 Seconds Left)**

* * *

 **Words: 1,091**  
 **Characters: 6,728**  
 **Sentences: 48**  
 **Paragraphs: 68**

 **Avg. Words per Sentences: 23**  
 **Avg. Words per Characters: 141**  
 **Avg. Word Length: 5.2**

 **I write like:** Agatha Christie


	12. Prompt 12

**Prompt 12**  
Generic Scenario - You find yourself the only person on Earth (But Animals are still here). What has happened?  
Game Elements - Tokyo Jungle

 **(WARNING: There will be Blood since this game IS a T rated game. No need to read if you don't like Blood. Also, my attempt in typing the description in Transformation.)**

* * *

The modern grownup opens his eyes on his bed. He sees his nickel-worth-stinky room. Paper Plate with bottle caps, two empty soda cans, slippers under his computer desk, and his window's opened. Dirk got up and pick up the already-worn clothes to put on. Black shirt and red swim shorts. He slips on his blue Andi slippers and gets up out of his bedroom.

He knows his routine, breakfast, then computer. He goes up the stairs, slow and steady, before reaching the Kitchen. The downstairs is really a basement place but also has Dirk's own Bathroom, and anyone's exercise room. He gets up-stairs, and finds something weird. His parents and brother's bedroom door is already opened, but the front door is locked. Same goes to the Garage Door. Going to the front window, looking down to find no Cars. Not a Red SUV, or a Black Truck with a Rooftop Trunk.

"Dad's off to work..." Dirk said, "But what about his shoulder?" that question got him worried, "Mom must already went to the store with Kyle. Walmart I guess?"

Deciding not to worry, Dirk gets to making breakfast. A bowl of Cereal with milk and chocolate syrup on top. It took him around five minutes before he ate all cereal pieces before lifting the bowl and quaffing the milk tainted with chocolate syrup.

Dirty Bowl to the sink, water on to wash all the stuff off before pouring in blue soap. Afterwards, Computer. Dirks number one priority is checking messages and stuff. He looks at his android phone and finds no one waiting for him. Strange... His friend Ricky should be messaging him, phone or facebook.

He then goes to Discord, an app for making chatrooms to invite. He has so many so he can read the chats of adventures. Only now, in one of those Chatrooms, Dirk finds his username BronyDirk to be the only of the few users online. One hundred users are offline. Wait... One Hundred? There's usually around three hundred users in this Discord Server. He checked also to find number of Servers he joined are gone. No notice of ban however.

He then checked other social websites. Dirk is revealed to be the only person online.

He picks up his Android Phone to do some texting, selecting his mom first.

'PowerGamer: Mom, where are you?'

He waited for few minutes. Meantime going to the Firefox's home page, to find no news. Not even on the youtube. Dirk then waited for one more hour, browsing around and reading some fanfics, before looking at his Android Phone. No messages yet...

Dirk types it in.

'PowerGamer: Mom? Please be okay.'

After few minutes, he finds that someone is typing. He smiles of finding hope before typing.

'PowerGamer: Thank goodness, I thought you were-'

'Mom: Dirk, this is your Former Dad typing.'

'Mom: Do not text any of us again.'

'Mom: And stay away from us family.'

'Mom: This is your final warninig.'

How rude. His Dad just sent a threatening warning. "'Again'? What did I do?!"

Dirk sighs, now determined to find his family. Dirk does some packing to make sure he's prepared. Cans of Ravioli, along with Spaghetti plus Meatballs. Two Bottles Filled with Water, before putting them in his backpack.

Before anything else, he grabbed some tooms to improvised for fighting. A Pitchfork is good enough, which he can improvise as a Spear. He also brings a Hand Shovel. Afterwards, turning around before opening the door. What he finds is something to shock him.

"Whoa!" he shouted, finding animals. And some of the house's door is opened. The white house across the road had its garage door apart and on the ground. Dogs fighting against a Bull on the car walk, but no avail, and the Bull just stomped the Dog repeatedly, before blood squirts opened. It looks at Dirk and is about to charge.

In a response, Dirk pulls out his Pitchfork for a fight. Dirk watches it charge in and Dirk jumped up with hands palmed on its forehead. Dirk lands and rolls before getting up on his feet, watching the Bull ram into a Garage Door, the bull's horns gored through the metallic garage door. It struggles to break free, before he sees pack of lions running to attack not Dirk but the Red Bull,

"I'm getting out of here." Seeing it as a Diversion, Dirk turns around and runs, while wielding his Pitchfork. He jogs down the sidewalk, while looking at the animals. What broke them out of the Zoo? There's a Dog sleeping under the tree. Cats, and Dogs, and also a Moose. Onwards to the t-shaped road, looking right to hope he'll get to the Elementary School to hope for survivors, only to find a battlefield blocking a way. Gray Rabbits being torn apart by Black Tigers. No other way through but through the house.

"No... All house's front doors might be locked." But finds one of them. House 908. "That one." He sneak taps to the door, slipping to the house and closing the door without any altertings. He sighs in relief, only to find wolves growling. "Oh geez!" Dirk pulls out the Pitchfork. One charges in but Dirk had his eyes on the target, one thrust and the Wolf yelped before falling to death. The other roared in rage but gets stabbed as well. "You're not gettimg me, Flankholes."

Dirk turns to the Door and unlocks the back door, open, slip, and close. He turns to find another Wolf with its head bashed from a leap, before falling down. Dirk turns around and runs through the other house, before to the road. Using the abandoned Cars he picks up the radio sound.

 _"Today, we leave and abandon earth for the new domed home on Jupiter."_ Dirk stopped and listened.

"Is that where?" Dirk whispered, his fist shook in growing anger, "They did abandoned me too. And this is the thanks I get after-" He hears roar of a black panther, tackled down to the ground by a leap. "AUGH!" A kick sends it flying before rolling, only to see another Panther coming for him. Luckly his Pitchfork is in hand. "Fruit you!" Dirk shouted, one thrust and the Panther steps back bleeding from its stomach. Dirk looks to find his back bleeding. He covers his back with one hand from bleeding, but it may not be enough.

Dirk walks around the Elementary School Building, hopefully he finds an opening. But no avail as he is surrounded to the wall by three Panthers. His back hugged to the concrete brick wall, his pitchfork aimed. "Well, I might as well die fighting." He gasped in pain, unhugging and readying his Pitchfork, "I fight to the Bitter End!" He let out a battlecry.

He hears a sound of a growl, not from the Panthers. He looks up and finds a scaled serpent with wings.

"Dragon? I thought they're only in fiction." He looks to find the winged beast with its demonic sceptre raised. It is not about to breathe fire, but fire magic. Too late to dodge, as the Beam shot him. Dirk fell slowly to the knees before feeling some changes. Bright Green Scales growing out of his skin, hands and feet forming claws and talons. Pain felt from his neck as it gets increased, including his head, and fangs growing. Fake teeths falling down from his regular. His back also heals up before spouting Membrane wings. He opens with his mind already filled with rage, claws slammed onto the wooden part of the pitchfork which breaks in half.

The panther attacks, but how foolish to do so. Dirk struck back with fangs, claws, and tails. Dirk now transformed is faster and stronger, already bruising them until they are bleeding too much. One panther is alive, and scared. Trying to get away from Dirk.

 _"No Escape!"_ It said in Dirk's mind, must be Telepathy, in voice of a feminine. _"KILL!"_

Dirk grinned before walking up and pinned the wounded panther, before one feral punch to the gut, killing him. He looks up to find the Dragon who transformed him. Light Blue, with orange eyes. It is bigger than him.

"Well done, boy. My permanent transformation spell works." She said, "I am Princess Ember the Ancient Dragon Lord, and I shall make you my pupil." her red blue sceptre glows. "But come, This continent is no longer safe." and thus Dirk gets levitated onto Embers back before taking flight, now leaving America.

 **(FINISHED! 11 Seconds Left)**  
 **(Note: I am having so mucn fun with the 60 Minute Prompts.)**

* * *

 **Words: 1,421**  
 **Characters: 7,927**  
 **Sentences: 97**  
 **Paragraphs: 35**

 **Avg. Words per Sentences: 15**  
 **Avg. Chars per Sentences: 82**  
 **Avg. Word Length: 4.6**  
 **Readling Level: 9-10th Grade**

 **I write like: Agatha Cristie**


	13. Prompt 13

**Prompt 13**  
Anime Elements - VMMO from Sword Art Online (I shall make up the VMMO Game)  
IQ/Personality Test - Playbuzz's 'What Type of Dragon Are You?'  
 _Results: Elemental Dragon - You are an elemental dragon! You are very rare and very wise. You are true to your beliefs... or at least do your best. You are humble and are usually alone. You of course have friends but not a whole lot. Very few dragon actually see how special you are and others don't. You do not start the biggest or tallest but as you grow you get there. You are extremely protective but don't always show it. You live in warmer climates and make the best friends with earth dragons. You are flexible and are pretty good at change._

* * *

The wind breezes through the cold hard-muddy lands. No trees, has canyon-like mountains, being in gray stones. This territory land belongs ot the Clan of the Coolest, the place I call homebase. I am a bulky elemental dragon, and being in Clan of the Coolest means nothing to the elements. It is just limits the colors you can pick for your scales.

Having an element called Balance in the VMMO game 'Dragon Warfare Online' means one thing, full control of all four Elements, just like Spyro the Legendary Purple Dragon. There are no class picking, meaning I can be whatever I like. Be a Tanker, DPS, Rogue, Healer, or a mix of those. There is however types of Dragons I can pick. I picked the Western Dragon.

Today the server I am on is populated with Wyverns, and they all suck because of how annoying they can get. Wyverns has intense speed, giving them a chance to haraass and gank. They come from the Clan of the Warmest, so Coolest groups made plans to guard against Gankers. I too make plans, preparing Ice-Spells and Ice-Breaths to help slow down Speedy Wyverns.

Well here goes. Flapping my back-shelled membrane wings to take the skies before flying forward. It took me hours to meet up with my classmates who are also playing this game, rolling for 'Clan of the Coolest'. I see other Dragons going to the floating Crystal, which the Frozen Spirit Masters is taking the vessel. It serves for buying, selling, upgrading, warping, and also telling you the quests. The 'Clan of the Warmest' has a Fire Pillar, controlled by the Fire Spirit Masters, and being on ground only is the biggest disadvantages for 'Clan of the Warmest'. Both Flying Crystals and Fire Pillars are positioned farther in each territories, and the job is to Liberate the Magic Ball from the enemy Territory while defending ours.

I reached the Area with Sky Islands. Perfect for those flying, even more for Wyverns cause they like to deploy this cowardly hit-and-run tactics. Luckly, Captain Smolder has a plan. Smolder asked me to be on Guard duty with the others, keeping the Magic Ball protected no matter the cost.

I met the Blues, Purples, Cyans, Dark-Grays, but then the introductions are over when Wyverns Approach. Yellow Wyverns using Wind Elements and Physical Techniques. I'm ready though! I landed on one of the Pillars and fire Slowing Ice Breath spells. The freezing ball explodes, and the Wyverns fall to the ground, stunning them with Ice.

"Nice shot!" One of the dragons said, "DOG PILE!" the muscle-dragons charge in and start pounding and mawing them. I watch them Wyverns lose all the health less then 5 seconds. They are Dead and Fragged.

"I'm on to you Wyvern Scumbags!" I teased, shaking my scaled fist,

"Come on Girls!" shouted the Dark-Blue, "Let's keep defending the Fort!" the Rest of the Dragons with Wings take flight, having a Dogfight with more Incoming Wyverns. I used the pillars to jump between and avoid fire shots from the wyverns, retaliating with Ice Bolts. The Wyverns fall through the skies, and falling down to the bottomless pit equals death. "That's what happens if Wyvern's don't let it go." I said, earning boos from my ally Dragons.

"Why did Pinkie taught him Puns?" Gallus groaned, who's a Pure Azure blue Dragon, using wind. "Seriously!" He looks at ocellus the semi-grayish teal Dragon. Fun thing to know is there's no limit to the color choosing of anything non-scales.

"Here it comes!" I hear a shout from Ocellus. A red-orange dragon in red-orange armor, super bulky, slow, but dangerous in physical and range.

"On it! I've mastered a new element called 'Technology!'" I called them a note before landing in front of it. Other Cool Dragons charge in to attack while the Big Tanking Dragon retaliate with blows that can take big chunks of hit points. I use Ice beam breath to get it frozen. Then switching to Technology, the anti-armor cannon is here at last, which transforms my wings into that cannon.

BOOM! Sharp shells penetrate through the armor, ignoring all defenses. I repeat the use of Anti-Armor Cannon before the Biggie goes down!

"Aww come on! I want that Element!" said a jealous Gallus. I then fly back to tops of the Pillar, finding more Warm Wyverns, preparing to shoot beams of fire as it rushes closer. When will they learn. I switch back to Ice and shoot Ice Shards out of my Virtual Dragon maws, each dealing super heavy damage, but requiring a five second reload. I then switch to frost breath and keep those Wyverns at bay.

Half an hour passed, the Warm Clan Dragon are falling in numbers. Only it drops super quick.

Here comes Smolder, a Purple Dragon with orange secondaries. "Hey, the Warm Dragons are fleeing."

"Yona feels uneasy." Said the Brown Cool Dragon, and it was then I spotted something. They are not dragons, but Mechs. Wait! I recognized that whitest mech with red and blue! ZETA GUNDAM!

I watch it arm their rifles and fire the beams. It blasted the Dragons and sends them back. "Okay! What are the Gundams doing here?!" I snorted fire in asking someone,

"YOU WARMONGERS!" are the words out of a player trying to act like Kamille,

In retaliation I fly up while changing elements, Firing a beam of Green Energy coming from Earth. Z Gundam gets back-blasted and turns around, preparing to shoot me. I switch back to ice and conjure forth an Ice Barrier. I look up next to find Mechs which are Mobile Suits. What the buggings going on?

"How those Mobile Suits get in our game?!" Gallus shouted, surrounded by GM Ones.

"Doesn't matter." I said, "Let's drive them back to their games!"

I engage in close combat aided by Smolder against the Zeta Gundam, now pulling out their Beam Swords. I started dodging out of the way, using element enchanted melee to counter attack, swinging my tail downwards and slamming the Zeta Gundam, and one collision to the ground leads to frosted explosion. Zeta is now frozen.

"Nice shot." Smolder said, only to be dual kicked to the back by the Shining Gundam. I also see the Altron Gundam jumping in front of me, arming their Dragon Fangs and preparing to strike me.

"You are not a Dragon." The player in Altron said who's female, but angering me with her sentence, "You are a Human." I replied with a flying ice-enchanted buck, knocking the Altron into the air before switching elements to fire a Lightning Beam, shocking the Altron Gundam.

"Try saying that again!" I pointed,

I see Dragon Yona brawling with the Bolt Gundam, while Sandbar is helping. Silverstream the Brighter blue Dragon and Gallus battling the Zeta Gundam, while Yona and Smolder's handling the Shining Gundam which now has Armor with Sword and Shield.

Here comes the Epyon Gundam. The Pilot of the same voice from Altron,

"See?" demonstrating by transforming into a two-headed mobile armor mode, "This is a true dragon. The ones who made this game should be ashamed for not studying anatomy."

I snorted and replied with a beam of bright fire, knocking the Epyon Gundam into the castle walls.

"No. I think they do good." I said to the pilot, "No one is perfect. There is no such thing as true perfection."

"Those that say those words are a waste to this world." the Epyon in its MA mode flies into me, only to be blasted by my Ice Beam Breath. Epyon sent back and it gets frozen into a chunky block. I finish it with 'Technology Element', chests open hatches which contains missiles, firing multiple stinging missiles, plowing her Epyon before it blows up.

"All Mobile Suit Pilots! Use Melee Weapons! Save Ammunition" They do so, armed with swords, axes, and spears.

I look to the right to see additional Dragons, not from the Cool Clan or Warm Clan. They are bigger than our size and has colorful robes and gold crowns. "Oh hey! Admins of this Game is coming.

"Admins?" said the New Gundam pilot who is older and must be the leader of the raid, "Everyone Fall back!" the Gundams and Mobile Suits flew away, I go for a chase without letting them know, to find a Cybernetic portal. After teh last flock of 3 of mobile suits fly in, the Portal shrinks and dissapears.

"HEY YOU!"

I turn around to find red wyverns coming for me. I sighed to think they would learn. But nope.

"Revenge for defeating my best friend Iron Bison!" That must be the Super Bulky Dragon that think it can bulldoze through.

I use my Ice Breath and maneuver backwards, keeping my distance and turning to keep Wyverns from zooming to the back. Each one by one frozen into a chunky block, and they fall down to the bottomless pits of the Sky Island.

Though, what kind of program did they use to send in those Mobile Suits?

"What are those?" Smolder asked,

"Mobile Suits and Gundams." I answered, "And I know what game, MSG: Extreme VVS."

 _Dear Journal_  
 _Here is my Update for this Current Session_

 _The Warm Dragons have been repelled successfully from the Sky Island Territory, thanks to our Strategy and the use of my Ice Spells. There has been abnormalities due to the Mobile Suits and Gundams from one game caled MSG: Extreme Virtual VS. We were able to fight them off, but how they got there is the question I do not know of. It might be an act of invasion to my game. Either way, I plan to investigate and keep the Gundams away from our game._

 _Your Writer, Dirk Wise._

 **(FINISHED! 2 Seconds)**

* * *

 **Words: 1,627**  
 **Characters: 9,156**  
 **Sentences: 89**  
 **Paragraphs: 46**

 **Avg. Words per Sentences: 19**  
 **Avg. Characters per Sentences: 103**  
 **Avg. Word Length: 4.7**  
 **Reading Level: 11-12th Grade**

 **My Writing Issues (Scanned on Grammarly)**

 **Grammar**  
 **5 Determiner Use**  
 **2 Incorrect Verb Forms**  
 **2 Faulty Tense Sequences**  
 **1 Misuse of Quantifiers**  
 **4 Faulty Subject-Verb Agreement**

 **Punctuation**  
 **1 Punctuation in Compound/Complex Sentences**  
 **4 Common Misuse within Clauses**  
 **5 Misuse of Semicollons, Quotation Marks, etc.**  
 **1 Closing Punctuation**

 **Spelling**  
 **1 Mixed Dialects of English**  
 **1 Commonly Confused Words**  
 **10 Mispelled Words**  
 **2 Confused Words**

 **Enhancement**  
 **6 Word Choice**

 **Style**  
 **2 Inappropriate Colloquialisms**  
 **1 Intricate Text**  
 **2 Wordy Sentences**  
 **1 Weak or Uncertain Language**

 **Sentence Structure**  
 **1 Misplaced Words or Phases**  
 **2 Incomplete Sentences**

 **But! I write like: Agatha Christie**


End file.
